Stranger things have happened or maybe not
by girlpod50000
Summary: (Time travel fic) Demons have invaded and everything is going to hell, especially our pink haired heroine. Making the deal of a lifetime in exchange for another chance, can the reckless pinkette change the fate of her village. Can you change something that has already been set in stone?
1. Chapter 1

Everything was tainted red, blood covered the battlefield. The lifeless pale bodies covered in gashes; the crimson liquid covered everything. A haired woman ran as fast as she could ignoring the fresh injuries she had. She dodged the bodies covering the ground ignoring the blood covering her clothes. Her once pink hair was stained and dirty, the vibrant green her eyes used to glow were dark. The kind of eyes that only someone that has seen war and experienced the worst kind of pain could have. Kunai whizzed past her head and senbon stuck into her shoulder, but even so she ran. Her body seemed to scream for her to stop, yelled for her to rest. ignoring the pain as one thought raced through her mind._ "I can't stop, I have to run, I have to warn the Hokage!"_

A sharp pain went through her entire body as she was hit in the back and flew into a tree exiting the battlefield. She stood up quickly coughing up blood as she did, her vision starting to wane as she stumbled to her feet. Her eyes traveled up as she saw her enemies approaching.

"Did you really think you could beat us, a little girl like you, you have got to be kidding me." One of the men scoffed. He was tall and had blood red hair with black eyes his teeth were more like fangs. They were pointed and had dry blood stains on them. She backed up until her back was up against a tree. Started to cough up more blood as she fell to the ground on her knees.

One of the other men smirked at this "What do you expect Soji, we are demons and she only a weak, pathetic human." He said to his the first man who had spoke. He was also tall and he had black hair and red glowing eyes.

She, for some sick psychopathic reason that not even she knew the answer to, started laughing. They all looked at her shocked wondering why she would be laughing. Though she had thought the exact same thing. The pink haired girl continued laughing, maybe because she thought that this situations was ironic. After all that she had been through and being so close to her goal that she would die here of all places. Maybe it was because deep down inside the evil parts of her soul she was so happy with the situation. The people that died the blood that covered everything even her, or maybe because she knew she was going to die and thought _"Hell if i'm gonna die, might as well go out with a smile."_

"Shes starting to creep me out." One of the men whispered to the other demons as she was laughing maniacally. "Yeah same here lets just kill her already." The leader of them said as he pulled out his sword. The girl heard every word and still chose to keep laughing, she watched as he got closer to her with his sword. Closing her eyes as she heard his footsteps in front of her. She knew she was done for she had no strength and was starting to drift into unconsciousness. She felt a huge pulse of pain and then her whole world was swallowed into darkness. The girl saw nothing but darkness and then suddenly a small light appeared and she followed it as a path was laid out for her. As she got closer the world that surrounded her started getting brighter and as soon as she got to the light a foul stench filled her nose. It made her cringe and cover her nose instantly but she kept walking. The smell of death and blood filled the air and she now appeared to be in a big garden. The garden had a big pond in it filled with a dark liquid and a pathway that led to a tall tree was next to it. Sakura looked at the sight in fascination then hearing footsteps behind her brought the girl out of her thoughts.

She turned around to see the most gorgeous man she have ever seen in her life. He had blood red hair and scarlet eyes a smirk was on his face. He wore a red and black silk robe that was hanging off of one of his shoulders exposing most of the upper half of his body. He was muscular and had a masculine physique along with slightly pale skin. His scarlet eyes looked her up and down with curiosity and he started to walk toward her. "You are Haruno Sakura are you not?" He asked in a deep seductive voice. Sakura nodded and he stopped walking a few feet in front of her. "Tell me, do you like my garden." He asked gesturing at the garden that we were standing in. "Where exactly am I?" Sakura asked not letting her gaze leave the man in front of her. The man frowned "Straight to the point I see." He mumbled and the continued talking "To put it shortly you are in hell." He said with a now bored tone. "Hell huh, interesting." Sakura said to herself in a quite mumble. "So since I'm in hell I suppose I'm supposed to suffer for all eternity or something like that." Sakura said with a bored tone "That or you could make a deal with me and go back to living, your choice though." The man said as a chair appeared and he sat down in it.

Sakura looked up in surprise "what do you mean by deal?" She asked a she looked at him her interest peaked. "Well im bored you seem interesting, so I figure if I put you back in time to a certain age that I will at least get a little bit of entertainment. But if you accept my deal there is a cost, I mean nothing good comes for free right?" He said then shrugged his shoulders. Sakura thought for a moment "What is the cost of our deal." The man smiled "When you succeed in your mission, I get to have your soul and you along with it. As in you don't get to pass on to the underworld but you stay with me for All eternity." She thought for a moment then looked at him "Will I be able to save my friends." He nodded a yes. "Ok agreed I'll take the deal." Sakura said her tone turning cold and emotionless. The man, or um demon before her smiled evilly. "Perfect" he said and appeared in front of her in the blink of an eye. "Now what age do you want to go back to?" He asked with the smile growing wider if that was even possible. Sakura held her chin in thought _"well i don't want to go too far back but i do want to go back far enough so people don't think i'm useless like i used to be, but then theres a lot of choices i am twenty four right now so maybe around thirteen. No further how about twelve before i got my assigned team or how about the day i get my assigned team would be better. But then theres the possibility of me not having all the strength and power i do now. That would not be good considering how much it took me to just kill fifty of those demons from before. If i went back and i didn't have all the stuff i do now then i would be at the exact same state as i was when i fought them."_ She thought taking her hand off her chin and looking up at the man in front of her.


	2. Well fuck

"Will i go back with all my memories and all the strength and things i have now?" She asked in a serious tone. He smiled at her with his eyes closed "Yes of course, and just to make it interesting ill give you a gift before you go back." She tilted her head to the side as if questioning him. He smiled at her again and held out his hand to his side and a sword with a beautiful sheath appeared. The Sheath was black with a red dragon spiraling up to the top were the Gold handle of the sword was. He handed it to Sakura and she took with with slight awe and examined it. She took the sword out and gasped "Its so beautiful." She said quietly as she looked at the slightly glowing red blade with the pattern of flames engraved on it.

She then sheathed the sword again and looked up to see a scroll in the mans hand. He handed it to her and she looked up with a serious face. "Why exactly are you being so nice to me?" Sakura asked in a serious tone. He smiled "If your asking you must not understand the second part of our deal, once you complete everything that needs to be completed or once you die i take your soul and you along with it. Which means you will be mine for all eternity, and i mean mine in Every way." He said the last part in a seductive tone that made Sakura shudder. "Just take the scroll it should help you greatly, though you won't be able to use it till later because you won't be strong enough right away."

Sakura nodded then took the scroll and opened it and it was a summoning contract with three peoples names on it. "What does this summon?" He smirked "Demon dragons." Sakura looked up at him in surprise. "Don't just sit there write your name on it." He said and motioned at the scroll. Sakura bit her thumb and wrote her name in blood on the scroll and then rolled it up. "Are you going to test it?" The man asked. "I will later lets get this over with i want to go back to when i was twelve the day that the teams are assigned." Sakura demanded. He smirked "Alright and my name is Akuma, and a little parting gift before you go." Sakura was about to say something when suddenly Akuma's lips were on hers and he wrapped his arms around her back.

Her eyes widened in shock but she soon closed her eyes unable to push away or resist. Her whole world once again turned to black and it enveloped her body until she disappeared. Sakura sat up panting and sweating still feeling the tingle of Akuma's warm lips on hers. She then looked around in shock as she saw her pink bed and pink walls in her old room. She gasped and then got out of bed and went to a mirror and her eyes widened once again. She felt her face and stared at her twelve year old body in the mirror. Then a thought occurred to her "oh please tell me i still have all the weapons i collected over the years." Sakura ran to her closet and opened it to reveal all of the stuff she had when she was older but the clothes were smaller so that they fit her. She let out a sigh of relief as she rummaged through her closet and found all the scrolls with her weapons in it.

She pushed some clothes out of her way and found her traveling bag and inside was the summoning scroll. Laying next to it was the beautiful sword Akuma had given her; she sighed and grabbed some clothes to get ready for the day. She looked at the clock and calendar and saw the date the day she got the team assignments. Also the day her parents died, she sighed and her eyes saddened. "Its not like theres anything i can do about it they are traveling in rain area to far away for me to get to them. I hadn't even thought about this when i made the deal all i thought about was being strong enough to kill those demons. oh well can't change it now." Sakura said to her self.

She got dressed into a fishnet shirt with a black mesh half shirt exposing her stomach and black shorts with fishnet leggings. She put on black boots that went up her her lower calf and a pair of red fingerless gloves. Sakura looked at her long pink hair and put it up in a ponytail with a black ribbon that had a red skull on it. She nodded at herself in the mirror and then looked at the clock one more time "6;30 i have about an hour till i have to be to the academy i think im going to go get a cup of tea on my way there." Sakura thought to herself. She then grabbed some money and opened her window closing it behind her as she stepped out onto her small balcony and then jumped from building to building. She proceeded jumping from building to building with incredible speed it took a bit for her twelve year old body to adjust to it but now she was back at her normal speed.

She stopped and jumped off a building and walked into a tea shop that was on the other side of the street as her. Since it was early in the morning not many people were there so Sakura found a seat in the corner of the small shop. A perfect seat; she hated having her back to people and it made her comfortable to see everything. She took her seat and waited for someone to come and serve her. She looked at the menu for a brief second quickly scanning over it. Then pulled out a book from a pouch strapped to her side and began to read it. Her eyes trailed off the book and looked up to see a waitress approaching her. The girl had blonde hair and brown eyes and was tall. She smiled at Sakura as she approached the table with a small notebook in her hands.

"Are your parents going to be arriving soon?" The women asked Sakura. Sakura looked at her with cold eyes still having the same eyes as when she was twenty. "No they will not be, now i'm on a bit of schedule so id like some Gyokuro tea and two sticks of dango." Sakura said her tone cold and emotionless leaving the waitress slightly shocked. _"Damn i need to stop doing that im just so used to using that tone its just comes out that way."_ Sakura slightly cursed herself. The women wrote down her order and then hurried away. _"it seems like shes either scared of me or creeped out."_ Sakura thought and then continued reading her book. The book she was reading was a book slightly like "Icha Icha" yes i know a twelve year old reading that its weird. Sakura however put something over the cover of her book the name of it was "Red rose sanctuary." weird title i know but it was a romance book were a guy falls for a girl but the girl is in love with someone else.

A huge love triangle happens and its just a huge romantic and a bit of an inappropriate book. It was however Kakashi's fault she was reading it, he got her addicted to the series. After reading more for a while her tea and dango came. She looked at the clock "7;00 I have to go soon." She said quietly to yourself. Sakura took a sip of her tea and then sighed _"i'm usually for the concept of savoring your tea but i gotta go."_ Sakura thought and then gulped her tea down and ate one of the sticks of dango picking the other one up and walking to the counter. Sakura set the amount of money she needed on it and walked out the door and before heading to the academy decided to go to the memorial stone.

Sakura made it to the memorial stone and put her book away the dango stick was already gone. She walked up to the stone and traced her hand on the black spots where the names of her fallen friends had once been. "Ino, Choji, Shika, Kakashi I promise I will get strong enough to beat them this time, this time ill save you." Sakura thought suppressing the memories of what had happened. But it was too late tears started to stream down her face but she quickly whipped them away as she felt a familiar chakra signature approaching. She didn't move though she stood there with her hand on the memorial stone. She heard footsteps behind her and her hand traced over one of the names. She stopped with her hand on it, it read **"Obito"** Sakura sighed and let her hand fall to her side.

She heard footsteps and then they landed next to her and she looked up to see Kakashi looking down at her. He creased his eye as to smile at Sakura, she tried to smile back but since everything that happened to her she couldn't. She had long forgotten how to smile and how to feel happy. "Good morning." She said and Kakashi looked at her and had noticed how cold her eyes were and how fake her smile was. "Good morning." She looked at him again and wanted to do nothing but hug him because in her world she had not seen him in years and on a mission to go look into peoples strange disappearances in a town nearby but he never came back. Those disappearances just so happened to be related to the demons that tried to destroy Konoha. Instead Sakura looked at him and gave him the best smile she could "Have a nice day i have to go." Sakura said while walking away and pulling out her book again.


	3. Teams

Sakura walked through town it was almost time for the academy to start and people were starting the jobs so the street was slightly busy. Sakura walked at a normal pace and then stopped as she saw the academy building in front of her. She sighed and then continued walking "This is gonna be such a drag." Sakura muttered under her breath as she opened the academy doors and made her way up to her classroom. Sakura opened the door lazily with the book still in her hand. She then immediately heard people start to whisper she sighed again not once taking her eyes off of her book and then she took the seat in the back of the class. Sakura slumped down into the chair and put her feet on the desk and continued to read.

The rest of the time went by like a blur and she didn't listen to anyone she was just glued to her book. She was now more than halfway done with her book but then she heard her name being called. She looked up and around the room to see that Shikamaru was sleeping on the desk in the chair next to her and Choji was sitting next to him eating chips. She then heard Iruka call Naruto's name and then Sasuke's name. Sakura sighed and put her legs off the desk and laid her head on it looking about ready to go to sleep. The other teams were called and Iruka told everyone to meet their team leaders in an hour. Everyone filed out of the room and Sakura lifted her head to see Ino coming over to her. Sakura sighed not wanting to get yelled at by her because she already knew exactly what she was going to say.

So Sakura did what any other ninja would, She opened the window next to her and jumped out. She landed perfectly on her feet and began walking putting her book away and putting her hands in her pockets. "I think i'll go get some more dango." Sakura said to herself.

Sakura was reading her book with a bag in her right hand, She came to the memorial stone and saw Kakashi still standing by it. Sakura sighed and walked up to him grabbing a stick of dango out of her bag and handing it to him. Kakashi looked down at the twelve year old to see her holding a stick of dango out to him. He looked at her to see her looking at her book waiting for him to take the dango. "Well are you going to take it or not?" Sakura said and looked away from her book to look at him. He took the dango from her hands and his visible eye creased which indicated he was smiling. Sakura yet again smiled at him with her awkward fake smile. "Arigato my name is Kakashi." He said looking curiously at her book.

"My name is Sakura, Its nice to meet you... well again." Sakura said noticing his curious gaze on her book she closed it up and put it away. After a long time of them standing there at the memorial stone. One of them occasionally starting a small conversation but mostly it being silent. They finally both started to walk to the academy, which they both started a conversation and found out they were going to the same place. On there way to the academy they both talked to each other. Then they got to the door and Sakura went first remembering the eraser prank Naruto made. She opened the door and the eraser fell but since it was going to slow, time seemed to stop for her. Sakura put her hand up and easily caught the eraser and walked forward at the same time throwing the eraser and hitting naruto in the face making him fall to the ground with a giant red mark on his face.

Sakura did all of this so quickly that it looked like a blur Kakashi and Sasuke looked at her in surprise. Naruto sat up looking at Sakura and Kakashi "Im sorry Naruto but if you try and pull another stupid prank on me then I will make sure that theres more than just a red mark on your face." Sakura said in a cold voice. Naruto was shocked and so were Kakashi and Sasuke. "Well then I guess meet me on the roof." Kakashi said then made a hand sign and disappeared in a puff of white smoke. Sakura sighed at the looks both boys were giving her then she made a hand sign also and disappeared in a whirl of black cherry blossoms. She appeared on the roof with the same fashion and Kakashi was somewhat surprised to see that she knew how. "Well i guess looks can be deceiving." He said looking up from his book "Why sensei what ever do you mean?" Sakura said in a fake innocent voice and then took a seat opening her book.

"What is that book Sakura?" Kakashi asked and Sakura was about to answer before Naruto burst through the door leading to the roof. "Hey Sakura-chan where did you learn to do that?" Naruto asked/yelled. Naruto ran over to Sakura and sat down next to her soon following him was Sasuke. "Dont yell Naruto, I will show you later maybe." Sakura mumbled the last part. Sasuke sat down next to Naruto and they all looked up when Kakashi cleared his throat getting their attention. "Alright I guess we will start with introductions." Kakashi said as he stood on the rail of the roof. Sakura mentally scoffed at the memory of this and decided to ask the question she asked all those years ago. "What kind of introductions Sensei?" Sakura asked in a Fake innocent voice that sent shivers up Kakashi's spine.

"Being innocent is really creepy on her." Kakashi thought and then lazily answered the question still reading his book. "Well things like Hobbies, likes, dislikes goals in life stuff like that." Kakashi said not really bothering to look up from his book. "Hey Sensei you should go first." Naruto Said/yelled which made Sasuke and Sakura wince since they were sitting next to him. "Damn i forgot how loud he was." Sakura thought with an annoyed expression on her face. Kakashi looked up from his book "Oh my god Kakashi is not reading his book its a miracle!" Sakura joked in her head and inwardly laughed. "Alright well my name is Kakashi Hatake..." Sakura zoned the rest of his Intro out as she took out her book again.


	4. Intro's

_"Son of Sakumo Hatake or otherwise known as the "famous White Fang of the leaf" mother died at a young age. After the Academy was placed in a team with Obito Uchiha and Rin Nohara, Sensei was Minato Namikaze. Or also Known as the Fourth Hokage. Kakashi also Graduated from the academy in a year at the top of the class. To say the least he was a prodigy; Kakashi is also called the Copy-Cat ninja."_ Sakura said to her self running the info in her head as she listened to Kakashi's terrible Intro. "Alright thats it for my Intro how about you go." Kakashi said pointing at Sasuke. _"And here comes the most emo intro in all history haha."_ Sakura Inwardly smiled at her joke and then listened to Sasukes Intro. "My names Sasuke Uchiha I Hate a lot of things and i don't particularly like anything.

What i have is not a dream because i will make it happen i'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone." Sasuke said in his emo tone _"Shocker there."_ Sakura thought and accidentally laughed out loud at her comment. She quickly covered her mouth but it was too late everyone had already heard her. Sasgay uh i mean Sasuke was glaring at her and Naruto looked surprised however Kakashi it seemed was trying not to laugh at the looks the boys were giving her. Sakura shot Kakashi a warning glare and he wiped away his amused look. "Alright great Intro Sasuke, Next will be you." Kakashi said pointing at Naruto.

Naruto wiped the surprise look off his face and started with his intro. Which Sakura zoned out because she knew every word. _"I cannot believe i just laughed goddamnit im so stupid but i have to admit it was kind of funny i forgot how emo Sasgay used to be. And how Naiv Naruto used to be haha oh Hokage- Sama you will never believe how you were when you were younger."_ Sakura thought but was soon brought out of her train of thought by Kakashi saying "And now the girl." and pointing at me. "My name is Sakura Haruno I hate a lot of things but there too many to name. As for likes ummm I like dango, good cup of tea, Shoji and a book series I am reading. As for goals don't really have any." Sakura lied she did have one goal but she couldn't tell them and even if she just said some things that need to be completed it would make too many questions arise.

"Well alright what a wonderful group we have here." Kakashi said sarcastically. "This will be all for today but tomorrow be ready because you will have your first mission." Naruto's face lit up and Sasuke merely looked up a little while Sakura was absorbed in her book. "What will the mission be sensei?" Naruto asked excitedly. "It will be a survival test." Sasuke looked up with the same emotionless features and Naruto almost jumped in excitement. Kakashi's eyes slightly twitched and he looked over at Sakura as he heard her yawn. "I'll tell you the rest tomorrow i suggest you go home and get some rest. Oh and don't eat breakfast tomorrow and meet me at the training grounds at seven exactly." Kakashi said and then disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto turned around to talk to Sakura but when he did all he saw was a whirl of black cherry blossoms falling to the ground.

Sakura appeared on the other side of the street as the Academy and was walking home. She had her book in her hand _"Damn i am almost done and i don't have the other books, well i have money right now and ill just have to do a simple jutsu i think i'll go with nineteen. Yeah that'll work."_ Sakura said to herself and made sure no one was around or could see her before she did a hand sign. There was a puff of smoke and Sakura now had long black hair with red streaks in it. She was tall with a bigger bust and her eyes changed from green to a sparkling sea blue. She was wearing the same outfit but it was bigger and fit better on someone that age.

She didn't lift her head from her book because she had memorized the streets in Konoha. Sakura walked across the street and opened a door into a bookstore that only people seventeen and up were allowed in. Sakura walked in and slightly tensed as she felt Kakashi's Chakra signature. _"And of course he had to be here."_ Sakura cursed in her head. She brushed it off and looked up from her book and put it in the pouch on her back. The man behind the counter greeted her politely "Good day miss can i help you?" He asked and Sakura fake smiled and walked over to him. "Yes actually i was wondering if you had any of the Red rose Sanctuary series?" Sakura asked. "Im not sure actually we have a lot of books ill check for you." the man said about to leave the counter.

Sakura slightly jumped as she heard someone's voice right behind her. "Its fine there right over here ill show you." Kakashi said. "Damn i was so eager to read the book that all my thoughts were directed towards it and i didn't even know he was behind me i need to pay more attention." Sakura turned around and smiled at Kakashi trying as hard as she could to make sure he didn't realize it was her. "Thanks a bunch i've been searching for the other books for a while now." Sakura said with a smile on her face following Kakashi as he led her to the back of the store. "Ok this isnt right there are not romance books back here at all theres hardly any actually." Sakura thought but still followed him and he stopped when they were near the very back where no one else was.

Kakashi faced her and glared at her "Sakura, aren't you a bit young to be in a store like this and to read a series like that?" Sakura mentally cursed herself on Kakashi's perceptiveness but decided to drop the act. She let out a long sigh letting the smile drop and looked at him with cold eyes. "Gee sensei how'd you know it was me." Sakura said in a bored tone. "It was a good disguise but i will advise you if you do a disguise don't smile, It just looks creepy on you." Kakashi said with a look of amusement on his face as he saw Sakura pout but then he slightly blushed and looked away quickly._ "Oh my god Kakashi just blushed Holy shit ok thats really weird but at the same time really cute haha, But its good for me that i picked this disguise i could use it to my advantage."_ Sakura thought laughing evilly in her mind.

_"Ok she needs to stop with the disguise because she looks,really,really hot in it."_ Kakashi said as he started to walk away then he stopped and turned around. "Sakura get out of the disguise and leave the store." Kakashi said and started walking again but was stopped with a tug on his sleeve. He turned around to see Sakura still in the disguise pouting and almost teary eyed. She was leaning down so there was a pretty good view down her shirt. "Sensei please alls i want to do is get a book and go i promise ill never come back in her, so please sensei let me get it?" Sakura asked in a little girlish tone with her eyes as big as she could make them and she was still tugging on his shirt like a lost little kid. Kakashi blushed and looked away mumbling "Fine but you have to get out of the disguise as soon as you get out and you'll never come back here again got it." Kakashi said the last part in a serious tone still not looking at Sakura. Sakura's eyes brightened and she smiled evilly and walked toward the other eils looking for her book. She waved behind her "Thank you Kakashi-kun." She laughed a bit of how flustered he was just by seeing a gorgeous girl.

Sakura got all of the books of the series that she didn't have and went up to the counter and bought them. She flashed a fake smile to the guy behind the counter before she left. Sakura walked out of the shop and looked to her side to see Kakashi leaning against the wall by the door. "Why are you still here sensei." Sakura said as she started walking toward her house with the bag of books in her hand. Kakashi leaned off the wall and started walking with her "Lose the disguise now Sakura." Kakashi said in a demanding voice. Sakura sighed and without hand signs the disguise was off and she was back to her twelve year old body. "Geeze Sensei you sure are demanding i mean all i wanted to do was get some books is there something so wrong with that?" Sakura said in a bored tone.

"Sakura why do you read those books, I mean there are not exactly appropriate for someone you age." Kakashi said walking with her. Sakura laughed out loud "Appropriate hah, says the person that reads porn in public." Sakura said putting her hand that was not holding the bag in her pocket. "Thats different i mean at least im actually old enough to read these kind of books." Sakura smiled evilly "Yeah you're definitely old enough,i mean with that grey hair and all." Sakura said with a sadistic smile on her face, Kakashi looked up from his book and at her. "Its not grey its silver and i'm not old i'm only twenty eight!" Kakashi shouted but then quickly gained his composer. _"I barely know her yet it seems like this girl knows exactly the right buttons to push to make me mad, happy, sad and every other emotion she wants."_ Kakashi thought as he started reading his book but not being able to focus enough to actually read it. Sakura suddenly stopped at a small house in the civilian side of Konoha.

"Well sensei this is where i live so thank you for walking me home i'll be going now have a nice night sensei." Sakura said opening a small white gate and walking up the steps waving behind her to Kakashi. Kakashi rolled his one visible eye "yeah just don't forget about the test tomorrow, oh and Sakura." Kakashi said to Sakura and she turned around before opening her door. "Yes sensei?" Sakura asked. "You never did answer my question of why you read those books." Sakura let a mischievous smile go on her face. "Oh sensei i believe that would be a story for another time." Sakura said opening her door and before Kakashi could protest she went inside her house and closed the door. Kakashi sighed as he saw the door close "I think i'll go home now." Kakashi said with his book near his face and then disappeared in a puff of smoke.


	5. Test

Sakura got ready for bed, she didn't bother looking for her parents in her house. She knew that today was the day they had died. Her having already gone through that pain didn't really feel anything for it, she didn't really feel any emotion any more. The only emotions she felt full force were rage and the excitement and adrenalin rush you have before a fight. She was not angry by not feeling any other emotion she was actually quite proud. Most ninja go all there lives trying to not feel anything so that fear would not overcome them. Back in her world Sakura was sometimes known as the Axwielder, or some people and villages that she saved called her Blood Angel. Yes she had an ax; a beautiful handmade ax, oh how she missed that ax. The ax was heavy and big to where only people with her monstrous strength or a ton of chakra could lift it.

The ax had black wrapping on the handle and over that, a chain wrapped around it. Sakura used the chain to wrap around her arm and swing the ax. It was also used to get a better grip on it so she could swing it better. The blade of the ax was stained red with blood of the people she had slain. The one thing that she loved about that ax the most is that when she had her ANBU uniform on. She would rest it on her shoulder and a small girl with armor and a giant ax on her shoulder looked fucking intimidating. Sakura sighed as she thought about her favorite weapon in her arsenal of them. Damn out of all of the weapons she got back her favorite one was not there. Well in a way it made sense because she got it at the temple.

The temple she is thinking about was a jashinist temple that she tracked Hidan; an Akatsuki member. She tracked him there on a mission when she first became an ANBU member. She tracked him there, infiltrated the temple and long story short he got away. Though while she infiltrated it she found her beloved ax. She never parted with it since, there were so many good times she had with her ax. Sakura got dressed in all black and hopped out her window and headed toward the gates of Konoha. "Now i think i should test that summoning, just to get used to it." Sakura said and then disappeared into the night.

**~Next day about 6:50 in the morning~**

Sakura was laying on her bed sprawled out on her back with her pillow knocked on the ground. She was panting with cold sweat covering her face, her nose was scrunched up in discomfort. Then suddenly Sakura sat up screaming and holding her head as memories from her old life flooded in her brain. She stopped screaming and looked around her pink room, her eyes landed on the clock. "Holy shit 6:55, Im not gonna be able to get dango if i don't leave now!" Sakura screeched. Sakura quickly got out of bed and grabbed a towel on her way to the bathroom. She took a quick shower and then got dressed, choosing to wear a fishnet shirt with a red mesh half shirt over it. She wore black shorts and fishnet leggings with black boots that went up to her upper calf. She then strapped her small pouch to her back and put her book, Kunai and also a couple of senbon in it.

Then the last thing she did was grab her Katana and strap it to her side. Tying a red and black ribbon on the handle that hung off of it. At the end of the ribbon there was a black and white skull. Sakura grabbed a small pouch of money and put it in her weapons pouch then she exited her house the way she always did. Jumping down from her window, she started running to the same shop she went to the day before. When she got to the store she took the same seat as last time and waited to order. Sakura ordered a small bag of dango and a cup of Gyokuro tea. When Sakura's tea and dango got to her table she drank her tea and grabbed the bag of dango and left the shop leaving money on the table.

_"Well its about eight which means I have about five minutes to get to the training grounds, so should I walk?"_ Sakura asked herself then shrugged her shoulders and started walking there eating dango on the way. By the time Sakura got to the training grounds it was eight-thirty so she was an hour and a half late. Which is still counted as early because Kakashi would not get there till nine. She was walking toward the meeting place with an empty bag of dango in her hand and the last stick she was eating. Naruto and Sasuke were on the small bridge arguing but then looked toward Sakura as they heard footsteps. Naruto came running toward Sakura waving and he skidded to a stop in front of her. "Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled smiling at her. "Good morning Naruto." Sakura said with a bored tone and she chewed on the last piece of Dango.

"Sakura-chan didn't Kakashi-Sensei tell us not to eat breakfast?" Naruto said looking at her curiously. "Yes he did" Sakura said lazily as she walked over to a tree and walked up it then sat on a branch. Naruto looked at her surprised but Sasuke just slightly growled in annoyance. "Not only that Sakura but you're late." Sasuke said in an angry tone. "Sasuke, is Kakashi here?" Sakura asked finished off her dango. "No" Sasuke mumbled "Then im not late now am i." Sakura said as she leaned against the tree and started reading her book. "Yeah but Sakura-chan why are you so late." Naruto asked at the same time trying to walk up the tree like Sakura did. "Lets just say i got lost on the road of life." Sakura said slightly chuckling.

Sakura looked at a watch on her wrist _"Well its eight fifty-nine so he should be here in about 3, 2, 1."_ and she pointed at the spot where Kakashi would appear, there was a puff of smoke and Kakashi. Instead of appearing on the post he used to he appeared on the branch right next to Sakura. Which to say the least it scared the shit out of her so much that she fell off of the tree branch. "Shit" Sakura mumbled as she fell waiting to hit the ground. She closed her eyes and before she hit the ground someone caught her. Sakura opened her eyes to see Kakashi holding her bridal style. "Sakura are you alright!" Naruto yelled running up to her She looked over at him and nodded. Then looked back up at Kakashi to see him still holding her. "Um sensei you can put me down now." Sakura said trying to get out of his arms. "Oh sorry." Kakashi said setting her down then rubbing the back of his neck.

Kakashi cleared his throat then took out a timer "Alright so this timer is set for noon which is three hours from now. By the time this goes off if you don't have one of these." Kakashi said pointing at the two bells strapped to his waist. "So if you don't get one of these by noon then you don't get lunch and you get to be tied to one of the posts over there while i eat my lunch in front of you." Kakashi said with his eye creased and as if on cue Sasuke and Naruto's stomachs growled. Kakashi was about to continue when Sakura interrupted "Yeah, Yeah sensei we know if we don't come at you with the intent to kill then we wont make it very far now can we just start this already i have some things id like to do." Sakura said getting in a fighting position.

Kakashi sweat dropped slightly "Um yeah." Kakashi set the timer down and got out his book. "alright on my mark and start." Immediately Sasuke went into hiding while Naruto and Sakura stayed out in the open. Kakashi saw this and wasn't surprised by Naruto but more by Sakura and why she stayed out. "Sakura you came to fight him to?" Naruto asked Sakura who was on the other side of Kakashi as him. "No not really i just didn't really see any point in hiding from an opponent i know i can beat." Sakura said shrugging her shoulders. "Really now Sakura." Kakashi Said looking up from his book and at her. "Why of course Sensei, oh and you might want to put that book away other wise." Sakura paused pulling out a kunai "It might get shredded." Sakura let a sadistic smile fall on her face and then she disappeared. Kakashi looked up from his book and looked around for Sakura _"I can't even see her or sense her chakra what the hell."_ Kakashi thought looking around and completely ignoring Naruto.


	6. lunch

"One" Sakura said as she put her Kunai at Kakashi's neck Kakashi's visible eye widened _"I..I didn't even sense her."_ Sakura removed her Kunai and kicked him in the back sending him flying and into a tree. Sasuke stared wide eyed at where he was hiding as he watched Kakashi fly. Kakashi let go of his book when he was hit resulting it to go up in the air where Sakura was. The book fell down into Sakura's hand and she took it while she walked over to him. Kakashi was really surprised by what had just happened but he was quickly to his feet. "You know i could have killed you with the Kunai to your throat and also the Kick i dealt to your back. That i could have easily made hit your spin and with a little bit more force i could have broke you back." Sakura said as she stopped a few feet in front of Kakashi.

"Now sensei if you had a kunai out instead of this." Sakura said motioning toward the book in her hand. "You would have at least been able to either stop the kick or maybe get a cut off of me while i hit your back. But this stupid book and you underestimating me made you get hit into a tree. You Know since you're not even finished with the book yet and its the new one to, it would be such a shame if it got a little... Damaged." Sakura said with a fake smile on her face as she looked like she was about to rip the book in half. "Wait Sakura dont, thats the new one please dont do it." Kakashi said walking forward a little. "Well if you dont want me to rip it then fight seriously and don't underestimate me." Sakura said with a smile on her face and then Kakashi nodded and she threw the book to him.

"I'll fight seriously but i really hope you're ready for this Sakura, because you will be the only person i will fight with like this." Kakashi said putting away his book and taking his Kunai out. Sakura nodded "Alright take it off sensei." Sakura said pointing at his headband covering his eye. Kakashi cursed under his breath_ "How the hell does she know about that."_ Kakashi asked himself and his hand slowly went up to his headband. He sighed and then lifted the headband up revealing his Sharingan. Sakura smirked while Sasuke and Naruto gasped "Well then now that you have your Sharingan out i might as well reveil a little secret of mine." Sakura said and then she unsheathed her sword "Now lets fight shall we." Sakura said then both her and Kakashi disappeared leaving Naruto there to stare wide eyed.

Kakashi did some jutsus and in return Sakura did some to counter them, Sakura threw some punches at him and he dodged. Though it wasn't obvious Sakura was holding back quite a bit, but she was. She didn't want to actually kill him or reveal all her power yet so why would she actually try. All she wanted to do was prove her skill so she could actually be noticed this time around. Not as just the girl from the civilian family with the two extraordinary teammates but as the girl who was put on team seven. The girl who is the strongest in her team and the girl who is strong enough to beat anybody. Finally Sakura was done with there little spar, she was getting more bored by the second. So she did what she always did when she got bored of a fight, she ended it.

With one non chakra laced punch to his stomach he flew back into a few trees and when he was going to get up his throat met the tip of a blade. Sakura stood in front of him with her sword in one hand the tip of her blade at his throat, a sadistic smile adorned her face. To say Kakashi was surprised was a big understatement. He was astounded and a bit ashamed that he let a twelve year old girl with pink hair beat him in a one on one fight. Well maybe she was older than twelve, she sure looked like she was sixteen or around there. Then an idea hit him _"She still has to get the bells, so when she either leaned down to get them or asks me to hand them to her. I will act then and take her down."_ Kakashi thought and then Sakura proceeded to lean down to get the bells. Kakashi waited a few seconds and then kicked the sword and grabbed her arms turning over and flipping her on the ground. He held her arms pinning her to the ground with him on top of her. He then smiled "Gotcha!" He said smiling at her and in return she smiled back but it was a mischievous smile. "100." He slightly tilted his head in confusion and then realized one of her hands looked like it was about to wrap around the back of his neck.

**~Sasuke's POV~**

Sasuke gaped at the sight, did he just see that right, did Sakura really get a kunai out that fast. There in the middle of the field Kakashi had managed to pin Sakura down after a long fight. That however was not the surprising part it was the fact that the girl that he thought was useless. The girl he thought was a complete fan girl and the girl with the ridiculously bright pink hair. She had managed to pull a kunai out merely seconds before she was pinned to the ground and was now holding that kunai to the back of his Sensei's neck.

**~Back to everyone~**

"What?" Kakashi asked in a dumb and confused tone. "That was the hundredth time i have had the chance to kill you." Sakura said kicking Kakashi off of her and then proceeded to walk away toward the lunch area. "where do you think your going Sakura?" Kakashi said getting up off the floor. "Why Sensei isn't it obvious im going to eat lunch since i got a bell, well bells anyway." Sakura said waving the bells behind her as she walked. Kakashi looked to his side where the bells were and saw that they were gone. "How did y..." Sakura cut Kakashi off. "One hundred opportunities to kill you also meant one hundred to steal the bells." Sakura said and continued walking. " Great plan boys you did a good job planning Sasuke, i rather like plans were im the one who gets to fight first im sorry if i took all the fun." Sakura said hinting her plan to the boys.

Sasuke understood what she was doing and even though he didn't like it he went along with it. He appeared next to Sakura "Hn, you could have at least let me try and get the bells though." Sasuke said with hands in his pockets as he walked with Sakura. "Uh hey, Sakura i had the idea of fighting first don't give him all the credit." Naruto said surprising to everyone he caught onto what she was hinting at. "Tsk, dobe." Sasuke said slightly glancing at Naruto. "What'd you say teme." Naruto said as he caught up with them. They both started glaring at each other. "Boys, boys why don't we just enjoy our lunches in peace, here." Sakura said and tossed Naruto and Sasuke each a bell which they caught with ease.

"Yeah lunch!" Naruto cheered pumping his fist in the air, while Sasuke just 'Hnd'. "Way to show emotion Sasuke." Sakura said sarcastically and Sasuke just 'hnd' again. Sakura sighed giving up and then sat down near the posts and started to eat, Kakashi soon appeared in front of them. "Well... uh, i guess you all pass then." Kakashi said rubbing his hand to the back of his neck. "Yeah we kind of figured that Sensei." Sakura said taking another bit of her dango and then sipped her tea. "Anyway guys im gonna head home unless we have training or something." Sakura said as she put away her lunch "Yeah alright you guys can go home or whatever i'll take your guys results oh and we have our first mission tomorrow so be here at exactly seven." Kakashi said taking out his book again.

"Exactly seven my ass." Sakura said in almost a whisper. "What Sakura." Kakashi asked raising an eyebrow. "Oh nothing anyway i need to leave." Sakura said and then disappeared along with her lunch in a whirl of black cherry blossoms. She appeared in her room and set down her lunch and things. She took out her black cloak and decided to leave to the forest again. "And now to test the summoning again see if i can get it right this time other than having it uncontrollable and burning my entire back." Sakura said to herself still the thought of the burn hurt like hell.


	7. Mission to wave

**~Time skipping to mission in wave~**

Sakura was walking to the gate after she went to a small tea shop, she was eating dango and had a box in one hand with her pack strapped to her back. Naruto,Sasuke and the client where already at the gate and Kakashi appeared next to Sakura. Sakura held out a stick of dango and he took it with a creased eye indicating he was smiling. They arrived at the gate and both told the boys how her and Kakashi saved a woman who was being robbed. Than Kakashi said afterwards the women offered them tea and dango because she owned the shop. So being polite they had to accept the offer and eat with her. Then shortly after Naruto yelled at both of them saying "LIARS!"

In Sakura's timeline her and Kakashi had, had a very close relationship to where he was like her father. Now in this timeline they also created a very special bond but it was more of best friends, and she couldn't be happier because of it. After Kakashi told them all the mission details which Sakura zoned out and as Tazuna was looking as bored as Sakura was. Sakura looked at Tazuna's bored expression while they walked and she walked up to him with the box she had in her hand. She opened it as he looked down at her to reveal a teapot and tea bags with four cups. She quickly heated the tea with her chakra and poured it into a cup and held it out to him.

He smiled slightly and took the cup sipping it "This is very good tea where did you get it from?" not thinking as she poured her tea Sakura said "I got it from the land of waves." Sakura let her eyes slightly widened at what she just said but made them go quickly to their normal size. "You have been to wave before?" Tazuna asked and by the look on Kakashi's face he was about to ask the same thing. "Um well no not me personally, but my parents have been." She said quickly finding the excuse. Kakashi slightly narrowed his eyes at her and she knew she had not convinced him. She silently cursed herself in her head but put away the box not offering any tea to Kakashi or the boys.

Then she spotted a puddle on the ground_ "Hey isnt this where the ninjas attacked us?"_ To be sure since she had already put the box away she disappeared and Kakashi knew that she had noticed the puddle also. Then two ninja appeared out of the puddle as they passed and tried wrapping chains around Kakashi. With both of the ninja in view Sakura zoomed passed them taking a Kunai out before she did. The kunai sliced through the two mens backs causing them to fall to the ground chains with them. "Hah what kind of ninja are these guys they didn't even realize i disappeared and they were looking straight at us." Sakura said with a smirk on her face. "Pathetic" She spat out the word making it come out like venom. Sakura suddenly appeared in front of the ninja as they attempted to get up. They were instantly back on the ground no one saw what Sakura had done it was to quick.

"Listen tell us what you want with the bridge builder and i will consider maybe sparing your lives." Sakura said with a sinister look on her face and a very strong killing intent showing and she twirled her Kunai around. The two men recognizing this gulped one tried to stand but they were both tied with ropes made out of darkness. "Did you hear what i said or are you deaf." She hissed out making the ropes tighten. "w..we were hired to kill him." Sakura smiled at them as the man gave her the info. "Kakashi will you be a dear and make the boys turn around and cover their ears." The two mens eyes widened and so did Kakashi's "S..Sakura what are you going to do." Kakashi asked slightly wary of his student. "Listen Kakashi if you're not gonna do it then ill just take care of them farther away." Sakura said in a serious tone.

The boys looked at her surprised and she sighed "Just turn around Naruto, Sasuke please just do it." Sakura said and they nodded and turned around covering their ears. "Sakura they don't need to die we can turn them in and they can pay for their wrongs." Kakashi said stepping forward but stopped as he heard Sakura laugh. Though the laugh wasn't what stopped him it was the way the laugh was. It wasn't a sweet laugh or a giggle it was a sinister laugh which gave Kakashi, Tazuna and the two bandits a look of fear on their faces. "Hah Pay for their wrongs yeah im sure they would, they are obviously hard on their resolve and will not give me any more information than what they just gave me, i don't need them anymore and neither does anyone else. Im just doing people a favor by saving the paper work and by giving these guys a much quicker death then they would get by being brought to a village and tortured for it." And with that Sakura didn't give anyone time to stop her and she sliced her kunai on both men's throats. Blood splattered and the two mens eyes widened before dulling and their heads and bodies slumped over as she released the ropes.

"Tsk Troublesome i have blood all over me though that is a bit of my fault i could have probably avoided it." Sakura said wiping the blood off of her face. Kakashi stared eyes widened in horror _"She just killed two people and got blood splattered all over her and shes acting as if she just got a little dirt on her shirt."_ Kakashi thought looking at her. "Alright lets go im done here, unless you wanna have a cute little funeral for them Kakashi." Sakura said in a mocking voice. Kakashi's gaze hardened and he turned around tapping the boys on the shoulder telling them to walk ahead with Tazuna. Kakashi stayed behind walking with Sakura and occasionally glancing at her. "Sakura why did you kill them, what would your parents think about you if they heard you killed two men in cold blood?" Kakashi asked with his hands behind his back as they walked.

"One, I killed them because im not much of a fan of leaving someone to be interrogated and beaten everyday till every single piece of valuable information is taken and then they are killed. Two my parents wouldn't care or even respond if you told them." Kakashi looked at her. "why wouldn't they care Sakura you're their daughter." Kakashi stated. " Yes i know im their daughter, my parents wouldn't care because my parents are dead!" Sakura yelled in anger. Both the boys turned around and Kakashi looked surprised. "My parents died right after graduation." Sakura stated with her head down. _"I had no idea her parents were dead, wait if they were dead all that time where has Sakura been living and how has she afforded a place to live."_ Kakashi wondered. "I dont want to talk about it lets just keep going." Sakura said and walked to the front of everyone and continued toward their destination.

Everyone followed wordlessly after Sakura; they traveled over the ocean into the land of waves and were now a couple miles from the village where Tazuna lived. Sakura looked around and remembered the lake. _"Oh yeah this is where Zabuza attacked us."_ She said to herself then saw the white rabbit and immediately threw a kunai at it. _"And here is where the sword come i think."_ Sakura thought and walked over to Tazuna and pulled him down with her as Zabuza's giant sword swung over their heads and into a tree in front of them. He landed on the tree and everyone stood up. Sakura sighed and walked over to a tree and sat down as Zabuza did his 'Introduction'. Sakura put her pack down and grabbed out the box of tea and heated the pot with her chakra.

She poured two cups again and motioned for Tazuna to come and sit next to her patting the spot on the ground. They both sat and sipped tea and Sakura grabbed out some dango sticks and started eating. "Sakura what are you doing!" Kakashi yelled furiously as he fought with Zabuza. "Im having a wonderful conversation with our client what does it look like im doing?" Sakura stated and took a bite of dango. "Well instead why don't you help me?" Kakashi said as he ducked under a swing of Zabuza's sword. Sakura looked up from her tea with a bored expression "Nah you're good." She said with a smile on her face. The boys sweat dropped and Kakashi was hit and thrown into the air, sailing past Sakura knocking her tea and spilling it. Kakashi flew and hit a tree and got the wind knocked out of him.

Sakura stared at the place where her tea was on the ground and the cracked cup. A flash of red went over her eyes and she clenched her fists standing up angrily. "You mother fucker, you spilt my tea!" Sakura yelled at Zabuza as he stood on the water watching her. He rolled his eyes and Sakura got even angrier "Boys guard the client im going to have a little 'word' with Zabuza." Sakura said swinging her sword out and zoomed to the water slashing her sword. He blocked it and tried pushing back on her sword but Sakura wouldn't budge. "Do you have any idea how rare that tea is, and how long and how hard it was for me to get it." Sakura yelled in fury as she looked up at Zabuza. He looked down with a small smirk on his face, he felt how powerful Sakura was. Each moment she became angrier she let her suppression of chakra slip more. The chakra was unlike anything he'd felt before, it was sinister and almost pure evil. The other bad part was that the chakra just kept coming out, and so much at a time. _"This girl must have a huge amount of chakra and enough skill to suppress it perfectly to where i thought she had none."_ Zabuza thought and a full blown smile went to his face under his mask.


	8. Tobi

_"Maybe i could convince this girl to travel with Haku and she would be a good allie."_ Zabuza said to himself. Sakura pushed back hard on her sword which made Zabuza slide backward. Sakura breathed in and out several times and finally started to calm down. "Ok, ok Sakura calm down its just really expensive and very rare tea." Sakura said to herself. "Excuse me but are you done talking to yourself." Zabuza said leaning halfway on his sword with a smirk on his face. "Oh shut up you eyebrowless freak." Sakura said getting back into a fighting stance. Sakura looked over to the land seeing the boys along with Kakashi sitting down and drinking her tea. "Kakashi you take one sip of that tea and i will castrate you, got it!" Sakura yelled as she dodged a swing of Zabuza's sword.

Kakashi had been about to drink the tea then set it down after he heard Sakura's threat. Sakura dodged another swing from Zabuza's sword, but he swung it immediately back up. Sakura jumped back and then sprinted forward dodging Zabuza's attacks and kicked his side. Zabuza flew over the water and onto land hitting a tree, his sword falling out of his grip. Sakura appeared on land and grabbed Zabuza's sword and swung it resting it on her left shoulder. "Well Zabuza i think this would be your last battle and to think you were defeated by a twelve year old genin with pink hair." Kakashi said standing up and stepping to Sakura's right. Sakura swung her Katana and put it up to Kakashi's throat "And what exactly is wrong with being defeated by me Kakashi." Sakura said with venom in her voice.

"Um nothing Sakura thats not what i meant." Kakashi said stepping back. Sakura let a low growl exit her mouth and was about to say something back until they were so rudely interrupted by Haku. Um i mean a mysterious kid in a mask... yeah thats what i meant. Anyways the kid threw three senbon into the back of Zabuza's neck "Yes you are right that was his last battle." Haku i mean mysterious person said. "Who are you?" Naruto asked/ yelled... like always. Sakura tuned out Haku's intro and just yawned sitting down and stretching. "Yeah alright so you can just take the body and everything we have stuff to do." Sakura said throwing Zabuza's sword to Haku and he caught it with little difficulty.

Haku's eyes widened as he heard a voice in his head _"Listen i know who you are you don't fool me with you stupid little act. But since I don't really feel like fighting anymore so ill let you go just go before my sensei figures it out to."_ Sakura told Haku making communication through chakra. Haku Stared at her for a minute and watched her glare at him. He nodded the appeared next to Zabuza, picked him up and nodded toward the group then disappeared. Sakura waited for a while and when they were all packed up they were about to start walking. "He was a fake." Sakura said as she walked by Kakashi. He looked at her with a questioning look "The masked ninja, he was a fake he was actually working with Zabuza." Sakura said plainly

"And how long have you known this Sakura?" Kakashi asked her raising his one visible brow. "Since he threw the senbon into Zabuza's neck but not to any vital spots." Sakura said as she walked forward down the path she knew was to the village. "What, Sakura why didnt you tell us." Kakashi asked his one visible eye twitched a little with annoyance. "Because i was tired of fighting, oh and speaking of fighting." Sakura said then a fist connected with Kakashi's jaw making him fly into two trees knocking him out. "Thats for making me fight Zabuza and knocking over my tea which i know you did on purpose." Sakura said enraged then created four shadow clones to pick up Kakashi's unconscious body.

**~Time skip to tree climbing exercise~**

"Kakashi do you really think i need to do this exercise?" Sakura asked bordley while looking at her nails. "Yes Sakura i do, think of it as me testing you but at the same time getting payback for making it so i can barely walk." Kakashi said with a smile on his face. "You got what was coming to you baka, do you have any idea how much that tea cost? It was also very very rare which means i won't get another box for a long time." Sakura said her tone getting angrier by the second. Kakashi sighed "Just do the damn exercise Sakura." Kakashi said pointing to the tree. Sakura sighed and then walked up the tree stretching her arms as she walked the tree with ease.

Sakura walked back down and looked at Kakashi with an annoyed expression. Then turned around to find the boys trying to do what she did...but failing. "Kakashi im going to wonder for a bit alright, see you guys later." Sakura said and left the area they were in. Sakura was walking and stumbled upon the beach then suddenly stopped as she felt a familiar chakra signature. "Well that's extremely unnerving to know that Uchiha Madara is here." Sakura said quietly and then continued walking shrugging off the feeling. Well that was until it came closer, and closer and well you get the idea. It came close enough to where she could hear someone humming and singing 'Tobi is a good boy'.

Sakura laughed a little bit _"Well he obviously sensed my chakra signature otherwise he wouldn't be using the Tobi personality."_ Sakura thought, then an idea came to her and she smirked. By the time "Tobi" was at the beach Sakura was on the water and practicing Water Fang Bullet. The water shot up and around her, but she did a twist to the jutsu. She whispered to herself as she saw Tobi staring at her a smirk went on her face. "Water manipulation." Sakura whispered but it was a useless effort to whisper because well it WAS Uchiha Madara and he had really advanced senses. Which of course meant he heard what she said and his eyes slightly widened under his mask. Sakura raised her hand and made water come around her and make a sphere. The sphere hardened and turned to a glassy ice armor and molded to her body. She looked like she was in a suit of armor now. She made a sword out of water and senbon surrounded her waiting to do her bidding.

To say Madara was surprised would be an understatement, he was almost impressed. Which is saying a lot since it was Uchiha Madara, only the most powerful ninja in the world.** (AN: Or so the arrogant bastard thinks.)** Sakura let the Jutsu fall as she faked just noticing him with a gasp. She quickly faked an embarrassed look and appeared on shore grabbing her things, she was about to run away. When she felt a hand on her shoulder and let smirk go to her face but it quickly disappeared. "Hello, Tobi saw pretty girl on the water and thinks that she is very talented. What is pretty girls name? Tobi's name is Tobi!" Madara or 'Tobi' chirped happily. Sakura decided to play the stuttering, innocent, shy girl just to see where it would go. "Uh-uh um m-my name is S-Sakura I-its nice t-to m-meet you T-Tobi." Sakura said and then let a shy smile form on her face.

Madara scowled beneath his mask _"Sure she's talented and skilled but too shy and probably flakes out in battle."_ Madara thought. "Tobi thinks it's nice to meet blossom to, but Tobi needs to go Tobi hopes you have a good day Blossom-chan." Tobi said and skipped away. Sakura forgot about Madara's heightened senses and said in a mocking tone when he was a little far away. "Yeah whatever you fucking lollipop fake, Tsk I wonder how Madara even puts up with acting like that." Sakura mumbled under her breath picking her stuff up and started to walk away. Madara had stopped in his tracks and now had a smirk placed on his face for a couple reasons. One a twelve-year-old girl had that much strength and potential. Two she had managed to lie to him and pull off a very good act without him noticing and that in itself is admirable. Three she knew exactly who he was which is very odd because everyone right now thinks he is dead. _"Yes this will be very fun."_ He thought as he continued to walk away.


	9. Kakashi, your such a pain

Sakura sighed as she walked away noticing that since Madara stopped walking once she said she knew who he was that he heard her. "Well this is going to be a fucking pain." Sakura said her bag slung over her shoulders and her hands in her pockets. She let out yet another sigh then disappeared in a whirl of cherry blossoms. She appeared back at Tazuna's house and jumped up into the open window and set down her bag. She plopped down on the futon laying down then let a sigh exit her mouth. "Well since its only ten in the morning or something i still have a lot of time before Zabuza attacks actually they will not attack till like three days from now or something." Sakura said thinking about what to do till then. "Well i could always start the new book but then i would have to wait a year for the other book to come out and that would just be troublesome. Damn what am i supposed to do for the next three days?" Sakura said as she rolled over onto her stomach and let out a long sigh. "Man this is such a drag." Sakura breathed out.

"So you're bored already?" Sakura looked over at the open door and saw Kakashi leaning against the side with his crutch in his hand. "Hey Kakashi, getting sick of the boys already?" Sakura asked in a sarcastic tone and rolled over onto her back spreading her arms out. "I wouldn't say getting sick of them but, it seems that they are nothing like you." Kakashi said as he sat down on the ground and leaned against the wall. "And what do you mean by that?" Sakura asked curiously. "They just don't get the concept of the tree climbing or really anything as fast as you do." Kakashi said letting out a sigh and closing his one visible eye. Sakura smirked and appeared in front of Kakashi leaning over about six inches from his face. "So what you're saying then is im your favorite student?" Sakura asked/stated with a semi smile on her face.

Kakashi sweat dropped at that "You got that out of what i said?" Kakashi asked. "So im not your favorite student." Sakura frowned and crossed her arms in front of her letting out a huff. Then she smirked thinking of something, she leaned down next to Kakashi's hurt leg. Sakura let healing chakra go into her hands and started healing the leg. It did not take long at all maybe a minute or two but once she was done his leg was as good as new. Kakashi was not very surprised even though it was the first time he had seen her heal anything. He knew that Sakura had not shown her true strength yet and that there were probably a lot more surprises coming. "Now am i you favorite?" Sakura said with a smirk on her face. "Well considering you're the one who hurt me in the first place not really." Kakashi said with a smile beneath his mask.

"Well then Ka-ka-shi who is your favorite?" Sakura asked. "And why do you want to know Sa-ku-ra?" Kakashi said mocking her. Sakura smiled sweetly at him "Because im curious and if you dont i will re-break your leg." Sakura chirped happily as a killing aura gathered around her. Kakashi gulped "Ok she has officially become the scariest women I have ever met." Kakashi thought **(AN:Haha well he hasn't met Tsunade yet.)** "What if i dont have a favorite?" Kakashi asked trying to avoid eye contact with her. "Um well, who do you hate the least?" Sakura asked. "Um, you i guess." Kakashi said with his hand on his chin in a thinking manor. Sakura grinned and jumped on Kakashi hugging him. Then she quickly let him go and jumped up to her feet and ran out of the room saying. "Lets see how that leg of yours is working now." smiling and waved his book that she stole when she hugged him in his face and ran down the stairs.

"Sakura give me back my book now!" Kakashi yelled running down stairs after her. Sakura was laughing like a crazy person as she ran outside away from Kakashi. "Oh come on Kakashi i know your leg is newly healed and everything but your a Jounin you should be able to catch up with a genin." Sakura said laughing as she started to jump from tree to tree toward the place Naruto and Sasuke were training. Sakura started jumping backward facing Kakashi while she did with a toothy grin on her face. "Ok now you're just showing off." Kakashi said slightly sweat dropping. "Why Kakashi when do i ever show off." Sakura said with a faked hurt expression. Kakashi rolled his eyes at her and she flipped to the ground just dodging a branch.

They raced passed the boys like blurs molding to the wind and blending into their surroundings. Sakura flipped onto a tree and sat down leaning against the tree and opening his book and began to read. Kakashi stopped at the branch a couple moments after Sakura did and stood there with an eyebrow raised. Sakura looked up from the page she was on and looked at Kakashi. "What all i wanted to do was test to see if your leg could move as good as it used to without strain. Looking at it now it obviously is completely healed now so my work is done." Sakura explained. "But i have already begun reading your book so im going to keep reading." Sakura said with a evil smile on her face, Kakashi frowned under his mask. Then a loud voice rang through their ears. "Dammit why can't i walk up the stupid tree!" The voice yelled presumably Naruto's voice from the sound of it. Sakura sighed and closed the book looked at Kakashi "Im going to go teach them how to do it properly." Sakura said and jumped down from the tree and headed toward the boys.

**~ Time skip: Sakura,Sasuke and Naruto are walking back to Tazuna's~**

Sakura was walking in the front with the two exhausted boys trailing behind her. She was reading her book and swinging a kunai around in her right hand. "We don't have all day boys." Sakura said with a bored look not once taking her eyes off of her book. "Sakura, we have been... working all... day can't you s...low down... just a... bit." Naruto said in between breaths.** (AN: Holy shit an out of breath Naruto who knew it was possible.)** "Naruto you are fine, stop acting so weak." Sakura said looking up from her book and glaring at him from the corner of her eye. Soon enough Naruto was walking beside Sakura acting like nothing happened, flashing her the fox like grin of his. Of course because Sasuke could not be outdone by Naruto, he was walking on the other side of Sakura only seconds after Naruto. Sakura hid a smirk behind her book, she knew Sasuke was exhausted he just didn't want to show it. "Well since you guys got the tree climbing down Kakashi would like to show you something tomorrow now that his leg is healed." Sakura said with a yawn.

"Man im beat i think ill sleep once we get back." Sakura said stretching. "Why are you tired? all you did was yell at us for five hours." Sasuke said under his breath. "Hey that takes some work, if it wasn't for you guys learning so slowly how to climb a tree then i wouldn't be tired at all now would i emo-san." Sakura said in a joking manner completely ignoring the glare or the semi downgraded **(he had not mastered it yet)** Uchiha glare Sasuke was giving her. "tsk" Sasuke said putting his hands in his pockets. Sakura was about to say something when Tazuna's house came in sight. Putting all thoughts of argument in the back of her mind when the scent of food invaded her nose. "Food, yes im starving." Sakura cried out in joy putting her book away and running to the house.

**~Time skip to the "final battle"~**

Sakura walked to the bridge with Tazuna Kakashi and Sasuke, Naruto was exhausted at home. The new technique Sakura forced Kakashi to teach the boys was water walking. So of course Naruto pushed himself too hard and exhausted himself. Sakura sighed _"Well i guess its better this way because if Naruto were not to be at the house then that kids mom would be dead. Then the 'army' of villagers would never show up and that would mean more work for me."_ Sakura was brought out of her thoughts as Tazuna gasped and ran over to a bloodied up Bridge builder. "Who did this to you?" Tazuna asked worriedly. "u-uh d-eam-on." The man said and fell unconscious from blood loss. Tazuna started freaking out and Sakura sighed again "Calm down hes not dead, hes just passed out from blood loss." Sakura said and walked over to him and pumped healing chakra into the biggest wounds. The wounds healed and the bleeding stopped, Sakura made an ice dome around Tazuna and the other man. "They should be safe in there for a while, Zabuza is here Kakashi." Sakura said and took out a Kunai twirling it around in her hand.

Kakashi nodded and also took out a Kunai and getting into a fight position, Sasuke soon after did the same thing. "Alright get in formation." Kakashi said. Sasuke and him stood back to back. "Sakura, get in the formation i taught you." Kakashi said looking at her. "Oh does that formation actually apply to me?" Sakura asked as she leaned against the bridge railing swinging a Kunai on her finger. Mist then began to cover the bridge and a demon like laugh was heard through it. "Sakura!" Kakashi yelled as he could no longer see through the mist. Kakashi waited but got no answer "Shit" Kakashi mumbled.

**~With Sakura~**

"Hmmm interesting Genjutsu." Sakura said as she was now standing in the middle of the ocean with sharks circling her. "But very weak, i could break out of it with a simple dispel Jutsu. How very boring." Sakura said with a yawn. "Hmm." Sakura heard someone say behind her. "Hmm, so a question, what exactly do you want? Because i was planning on spending this battle drinking tea while i watched amusedly as you and Kakashi fought." Sakura said yawning and doing a quick stretch. Sakura then stiffened as she felt a small tug on her hair and felt as if someone was twirling it in their hand. Sakuras face turned a little red but she quickly made it go away _"Now thats an emotion i haven't felt since well, Sasuke."_ Sakura mentally cursed herself then was brought out of her thoughts as a deep voice spoke behind her. "Interesting color." He said still twirling the strand of hair in his hand. Her heart skipped a beat as he leaned forward with his head near her neck. Her face turned a deep, deep shade of red as she heard him inhale her scent. "Interesting smell too." Zabuza said. Sakura finally snapped back to reality and slapped Zabuza's hand away from her hair.


	10. Zabuza

Sakura tried but failed to wipe the embarrassed red shade off of her face, Still a small tint of red lingered. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in and let on out opening her eyes again. She nearly fell backwards at what she saw when she opened her eyes again. You wanna know why, well its because Zabuza Momochi's face was only inches from hers. Her eyes widened and she jumped back but just hit her back on some stupid wall. Well not a wall but close enough because he was taller than her. _"Holy shit i forgot i look like im sixteen, not thirteen, danm Akuma for changing my appearance."_ Then a voice echoed in her mind, the deep seductive and yet charming voice of Akuma **(AN: If you forgot Akuma is the Demon she made the deal with.)**

**"Haha yeah, i guess i altered a bit when you came back."**

_"Why Exactly did you alter my appearance?"_

**"Think about it, if you were me and you were to watch a girl that you are going to marry go through her life you would probably feel like a bit of a pedophile if you were watching a girl that looked like she was a little kid, it was for my own sanity."**

_"Since when are you sane?"_

**"Haha you have a point."**

After that Akuma left Sakura's mind, time seemed to stop as she talked to Akuma in her mind. Luckily she did not miss anything Zabuza said, but then she was faced with another dilemma. _"Dammit he probably thinks im way older than i actually am right now, ugh what a drag. But i guess its my fault for not noticing earlier, though it makes sense i haven't had a mirror in my house since i broke them all that one night."_ Sakura thought. She then looked up to see that Zabuza was behind her. The real one not the water close that was in front of her. "You seem distracted,and here i thought you were a shinobi." Zabuza said with slight amusement in his tone. Sakura let out an inhuman growl and she attempted to jump away from Zabuza. "Ok has anyone ever told you about boundaries?" Sakura said sneering at him angrily. "Im an S-class criminal do you think i care about boundaries." Zabuza said with an amused look. "Well you should start caring unless you want me to break every bone in your body." Sakura hissed clenching her fist. Zabuza let out a laugh and stepped forward and she stepped back. _"That was a laugh not a demon laugh an actual laugh, it was actually kind of...cute."_ Sakura mentally slapped herself, _"What the hell am i thinking, no not cute hes an S-class criminal who is going to try and kill me in a minute."_ Sakura thought berating herself on what she was thinking.

"Your face is a little red." Zabuza said appearing a few feet in front of her. Sakura's face reddened even more, _"Damn i was blushing."_ Sakura cursed herself. She let out another growl and reached for her Kunai pouch. "I'll cut you into little pieces asshole." Sakura growled out pointing a Kunai at him. "Hmm it looks like Haku is fighting your friend." Zabuza said resting a hand on his hip and reaching for his sword with his other hand. Sakura charged forward with her kunai in hand and swung at Zabuza. He put his sword in front of him before the Kunai could hit and smirked at how much anger was put into her strike. "If you're talking about the emo looking kid then hes not exactly my friend." Sakura said trying to push Zabuza back but failing as he pushed forward. She was only holding a Kunai, and have you seen the size of Zabuza's sword. **(AN: Lol, No pun intended)** "Then what is he?" Zabuza asked pushing back with his sword making Sakura start to slide. Sakura back flipped and landed a little ways away. "A tool ill use until he is no longer needed." Sakura said her eyes turning cold as she remembered the past.

"A tool; sounds familiar." Zabuza said and charged as Sakura pulled out her Katana. "If your going to say im like you, then just shut your mouth now because i. am. nothing. like. you." Sakura yelled and then charged forward Katana raised and ready to strike. Sakura dashed at the same time as Zabuza and their swords met for a brief second. One moment later Sakuras sword slid to the side of Zabuza slashing him in the side. Blood spilled and covered Zabuza's side and Sakura's blade, blood going into the carved flames making them glow with red. Sakura stood there for a moment with her sword out in front of her in her left hand. Blood was dripping off of the sword and Zabuza fell on one knee putting a hand to his right side. Sakura fell to her knees and coughed up blood, she brought her hand to her face. She felt a giant cut that ran from the left side of her jaw to the right side of her upper cheek. Blood was running down her face "I guess thats what i get for being reckless." Sakura said with a sigh.

She went over to Zabuza and saw him trying to get up while blood gushed from his side. Sakura sighed and walked over to him taking bandages and cleaner out from her pack strapped to her side. Sakura got on her knees by Zabuza and pushed him back down by his shoulder. He sat down and waited patiently for Sakura to do whatever she was doing. Zabuza smirked a little realising that he got a scratch on her face, well a little more than a scratch. While sakura was concentrating on cleaning his wound he examined her face. The long cut going from her left jaw to the top of her right cheek. It still had blood streaming out of it and it had just missed her eye. Sakura took a second to spit the blood out of her mouth that was dripping in from the cut. Zabuza's hand reacted without him noticing and he traced the cut with his thumb. This put a surprised look on Sakura's face and her face also slightly reddened. "Your bleeding." Zabuza simply stated letting his hand fall back to his side. "So are you." Sakura said with an annoyed voice.

After Sakura was done wrapping Zabuza's gash she put wrapping around her face over the cut. **(AN: You know when she said she was not like Zabuza? haha and now shes like a miniature him with pink hair, with the wrapping around her face like his. Oh irony)** Sakura sighed again and Zabuza smirked "You were saying something about being nothing like me." Zabuza said with satisfaction in his tone. "Oh can it." Sakura said then did a quick jutsu and broke the genjutsu. When they got out of the genjutsu Naruto was already there and helped Sasuke. Kakashi was sitting by the ice dome doing nothing and Tazuna and the other bridge builder were still safe. The mist was still everywhere and you could not see much, Sakura sighed. "Hey we are not going to fight anymore, i beat him." Sakura said but no one seemed to listen. Naruto and Sasuke were still fighting Haku and Kakashi looked like he was about to fall asleep. Anger swept over Sakura and a wave of heat engulfed the entire bridge as Sakura's eye flashed red. "I said we. are. done. fighting!" Sakura yelled. Haku's ice mirrors broke and he fell to the ground Sakura's ice dome also broke. The mist cleared giving everyone a perfect view of everything on the bridge.

Their attention turned toward Sakura and Zabuza as everyone stopped fighting. Sakura was about to continue talking when she felt a familiar presence. She whipped her head around and her eyes narrowed. "Gatou." Zabuza mumbled and Sakura nodded. Soon after Gatou and his men came in view standing on the other side of the bridge. "Zabuza, I see that you are incapable of completing your job so i will just have you die right on this bridge and take care of the ninja myself." Gatou said leaning on his cane a little, some of them men behind him laughing. (AN: sorry not sure what he says) Sakura looked over at Zabuza a smirk going on her face under her wrapping. "I'll make you a path." Sakura said taking out a kunai. Zabuza smiled a little bit and held out his hand "Give me a kunai." Sakura then smiled and pulled out an extra kunai and handed it to him. "Ready, old man" Sakura said with a smile and flipped her kunai around in her hand. "hah, old man thats a new one." Zabuza said and nodded his head getting ready to dash forward.

"Alright lets go." Sakura said then dashed forward getting close to the first two men with incredible speed. She slashed her kunai up into the man's throat and slashed sideways cutting it. Sakura jumped off of that man and went to the next, which she stabbed in the chest and carved an X into it. Zabuza ran forward getting behind Sakura as she slashed someone in the knee. He jumped over her and stabbed someone in the neck whose spear was aimed at Sakura. He then felt something on his shoulder and saw Sakura dive off of his shoulder into a man stabbing him in the arm. Zabuza went forward as he saw Gatou try and run away. Sakura took out men that were behind him and threw her kunai at a man that had a sword ready to slash Zabuza. This left her with only her hands, but because of the men she took out there was a clear path to Gatou for Zabuza. Zabuza slashed a mans throat as he passed him and jumped forward grabbing Gatou by the shirt collar.

Sakura smiled as she saw Zabuza reach Gatou but her smile faded as she saw a man throw a spear. "Zabuza behind you!" Sakura yelled trying to get to him as fast as she could but men were blocking her way. It was too late the spear went into Zabuza's back near his heart, he had gotten Gatou's head before it happened. Gatou fell into the water Zabuza almost going after him.


	11. End results

Sakura dashed through the men not caring when she got slashed or stabbed. She jumped over a man and got stabbed in the leg but made it to the ledge in time to grab Zabuza's leg before he fell. Sakura let out a sigh of relief as she was hoisting him up from the ledge. Sakura got him up as Haku finished off the rest of Gatou's men. Sakura ripped the spear out and immediately started healing the wound before he bled out. It took about an hour to heal the wound perfectly along with all the other wounds he had. "If you were a healer couldn't you have healed my side before this?" Zabuza said in his normal voice as he sat up, a pained expression going on his face. "You pissed me off, you deserved to suffer for a bit." Sakura said with a smile. "Why didnt you heal your cut then?"

"Not sure i guess it just was not that big of a deal, its not really any use healing it now though. Its most likely going to scar." Sakura said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Eh, but i could live with this look, it makes me look more intimidating." Sakura said playing with the wrapping around the bottom half of her face. "You are already intimidating enough." Kakashi mumbled taking out his book. "What was that sensei?" Sakura asked raising an eyebrow. "oh nothing Sakura." Kakashi said with a sigh. "Any way if we are done here we need to head back home." Kakashi said with a bored tone. Sakura sighed and nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah then we have to report." Sakura grimaced at how much work that would be. "Yeah." Kakashi said and sighed again. Sakura helped Zabuza to his feet and walked toward Zabuza's sword which he dropped after their battle. She picked it up with ease and flipped it in her hand a little. "You know considering how big the blade of the sword is its strangely even in weight." Sakura said flipping it in her hand again. "yeah." Zabuza said now being behind her. Sakura held the sword by the handle and handed it back to him. In a flash of movement Sakura had her sword out and it clanged on Zabuza's.

Sakura smiled "Good you blocked, in my opinion you are now fully healed." Sakura said tilting her head to the side a little and sheathing her sword. "Now that my job as a medic is done my team and i are leaving." Sakura said and holding her hand out to shake Zabuza's. Zabuza looked amused for a moment then finally took her hand and shook. "you sure you wouldnt rather come with us?" Zabuza asked motioning at Haku and himself. "Tempting offer but i have some things i need to take care of in my village, maybe after that though." Sakura said and let her hand drop to her side. "I'll be looking forward to it kid." Zabuza said Ruffling her hair and stood by Haku. Sakura nodded toward Haku saying a silent goodbye as Zabuza did a hand sign and they disappeared in a whirl of mist. Sakura smiled and then went over to Tazuna and the other bridge builder. "You guys alright?" Sakura asked with a I-don't-really-care type of tone. "I am fine but he is still passed out." Tazuna said getting up from where he was sitting and stretching a little. "Ok well we need to get him back to town and give him to a doctor, then get some supplies and leave to go home." Sakura said picking the man up and putting him over her shoulders. "What Sakura why do we have to go home so soon?" Naruto whined. "Because Naruto we need to report to the Hokage and also i promised Shikamaru i would play Shoji with him i think tomorrow, so i need to get back." Sakura explained. Yes it was true her and Shikamaru were actually very good friends now. It sort of helped that Sakura was like her twenty year old self and not the annoying fangirl she used to be.

So now more people could actually stand talking to her and being around her. Sure she occasionally lost her temper and beat the shit out of someone, or something like a wall or a tree. Other than that though she was great to be around and people loved her. Her, Shikamaru and Choji go cloud watching and go to lunch together a lot. It would mostly be at Shikamaru's house though so they wouldn't have to spend a lot of money and usually her and Shikamaru would be to lazy to go somewhere. Her and Ino are actually really good friends now also, not rivals or anything like that. Sure Ino can be annoying sometimes and Sakura wonders why she used to be friends with her in the first place. She rants on about shopping and Sasuke all day long but other than that she is a friend to the end. She would risk her life for Sakura and Sakura would do the same for her. She is also one of the few people Sakura can trust with anything even maybe her biggest secret. Which would be her actually being Twenty four in a thirteen year old body. Sakura had actually become friends with quite a few people that she didn't know before until she was older. She even became friends with Genma, yes hard to believe but she did.

He hit on her one time when she was in her henge drinking at a bar, to say it was funny when he found out would be an understatement. He was pissed that she was actually only thirteen, angry that the girl she used as a henge didn't actually exist, but laughed and congratulated her on the way she used her henges. Then Kakashi found out how she used it and started giving her a lecture on what she was doing was illegal.

They were on there way back to Tazuna's house, they had already dropped the other bridge builder off at a hospital. Sakura laughed out loud at her memories which caused everyone to turn to her and give her a puzzling look. Sakura waved her hand with a smile on her face. "Oh its nothing just remembering the first time i met Genma." She said and laughed again. Sakura stopped walking and her face went serious. "Dammit." She mumbled under her breath. "What is it Sakura?" Kakashi asked as he stopped walking also. Everyone turned around and stopped walking waiting for her answer. "Oh i just left my sword on the bridge is all, im going to go get it you guys go on ahead." Sakura said with a smile and then skipped off. "Hey Kakashi, isn't that her sword strapped to her back." Naruto whispered to Kakashi. "Yeah, you guys go to the house i'll see what's going on." Kakashi said and made a clone to go to the house with the boys. "I wouldnt do that Kakashi." Sasuke stated while in his usual pose. Kakashi raised his one visible brow "You know if she finds that you followed her shell kick your ass." Sasuke said with a smirk. "Ill take that chance now go so it doesn't look suspicious." Kakashi said then masked his chakra and disappeared, his clone going with the boys.

**~With Sakura~**

Sakura walked out of sight then disappeared and in a blur ran into the forest into a hidden clearing. She stopped running and played with the Kunai in her hand. "Come out of hiding, you have been following me for the past hour and you probably watched the battle as well." Sakura said with a serious tone. Kakashi had been right behind her but was a safe distance away. He had chakra in his ears and eyes so he could hear and see her and what she was doing. He slightly raised his brow as he heard her say that. Then he froze as he saw a figure appeared out of nowhere on the other side of the clearing as her. Sakura stopped playing with the Kunai and held it to where she would be able to block an attack if it came. "Yes i did see the battle and might i say that you were quite impressive during your fight with the mist ninja." Madara said in his deep voice. He still had his mask on and his cloak was flowing slightly because of the small breezes that went by. "Oh because that means so very much coming from a murderer." Sakura said rolling her eyes. Madara appeared behind her and whispered into her ear something that Kakashi could not hear. "It should considering you know who i am." He said with his mask slightly up to where his lips brushed her ears.


	12. Fear

Sakura froze, she was as still as a statue, she didn't see him move or sense him when he was behind her. His hot breath still lingered on her neck, she had no idea what to do. This was like the first time she met Orochimaru, but it wasn't a genjutsu, it was fear. Sakura mentally shook her head shaking away the fear in her mind. "It appears however that our conversation isn't as private as i hoped it would be, a pesky copycat is listening in." She heard him say and he whispered into her other ear. "So until we meet again, Blossom-chan." Madara said then put his mask all they way back down and disappeared. Once she felt he was gone Sakura let out a large breath of air and fell to her knees gasping and panting. Fear, something she hadn't felt since she was thirteen years old the first time she met orochimaru. Something she hadn't felt since Sasuke left for the first time, since Kakashi was sent on that mission. Since she got the letter from the Hokage that held the news of Kakashi's death, Since the demons took control of everything, since her...death. Something that she hadn't felt in a long time had consumed her being by him just being near her. That however is something she will never allow to happen again, she will never show weakness again. Sakura let out another breath then got shakily to her feet wiping away the thought of fear.

Kakashi saw Sakura freeze, he saw how she went tense by that man, whoever he was by just being near her. Rage filled his entire being as he had to hold himself back from going to Sakura. He saw how that man went just close enough to her ear to where he couldn't hear what he was saying. He also saw him take a strand of her hair and start playing with it in his hand. He literally had to use all his self restraint as the man did what looked like kissing her on the cheek then disappearing into thin air. Kakashi then was sure that if he went and tried helping he would have died. When Sakura fell to her knees gasping for air he knew whoever that man was, was way more powerful then he was. Kakashi's eyes softened as she shakily got to her feet and tried walking to the direction of the house. Kakashi disappeared and ran to the house, he made it to the door. Kakashi walked inside and Sasuke and Naruto looked over to him up from the food they were eating. "What happened, you were gone a long time?" Naruto asked. Kakashi sighed. "Nothing, she just got a sword that she dropped from the bridge and sealed it in a scroll." Kakashi said and went and sat down at the table. A plate of food was set on the table for him and before he went to eat Sakura opened the door.

She looked slightly pale and like she was going to puke. "Hey Sakura." Naruto said smiling at her. "Im going to go pack my stuff, Kakashi come and help me." Sakura demanded and then walked upstairs. Kakashi looked at the food in front of him longingly, sighed and then grabbed two plates. His and another for Sakura bringing them upstairs with him. Kakashi got upstairs and sat down leaning against the wall setting both plates down. Sakura sat down next to her plate which was near Kakashi. Sakura's eyes narrowed slightly. "Kakashi, why were you following me?" Sakura asked crossing her arms over her chest. **(AN: Which by the way is bigger then when she was thirteen, they are big but not Hinata big.)** "Who was that man?" Kakashi asked sticking some food in his mouth covering his face with his book. "An acquaintance of mine." Sakura said picking up her chopsticks. "An acquaintance that terrifies you?" Kakashi stated/asked with his one visible brow raised. Sakura's eyes narrowed as she put her chopsticks down. "Did you tell them?" Sakura asked. "Did you want me to?" Kakashi asked putting his chopsticks down. Sakura stayed silent and Kakashi sighed "No i did not." Kakashi said putting his empty plate on Sakura's. "Sakura, you know if you are in trouble or something is happening you can come to us 'your team' for help." Kakashi said emphasising the team part. "I know, but this isn't something i need help with." Sakura said picking up the two plates and heading down stairs. Kakashi sighed then started packing.

**~Three Hours later~**

They got the supplies they needed which was enough food for one meal and the things they had brought with them. They were more than halfway to the village now and turns out that they were naming the bridge Chimuwaku which translates to Teamwork. Tazuna said they named it that after Team seven. Sakura was walking in the back with Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi were walking up front. Sakura had her pack on her back and her sword strapped to her hip. She changed after the battle and was now wearing a Black mesh shirt with Fishnet underneath. She had on black boots that went below her lower calf stopping about three inches from her ankle. She had long baggy black jean like pants that had a chain for the belt and straps in different places on the pant. Studs and spikes covered different places on the pants and the long pants covered most of her boots. A red sash was around her waist covering her belly and a part of the sash hung down to her lower calf and swung back and forth while she walked. Her nails were painted black to match the look and she still had the wrapping around the lower half of her face, like Kakashi's mask. Strands of the wrapping were hanging down going down to her waist, stomach and lower back. She had a choker around her neck with a black cherry blossom tree in the middle of it. Her short hair was put up in a messy ponytail with a spiked headband holding it up. Her headband with her leaf symbol on it was strapped on her upper leg.

Sasuke and her stayed quiet most of the time, only occasionally sighing and getting pissed off when Naruto did something stupid. On most of the trip nothing eventful happened so they just kept on with their steady pace. It was a sunny day with a small breeze going by every once and a while. Sakura loved the wind though, it made her feel free like she could just follow where ever it took her and be swept away. She let a small smile grace her features when a gust of wind blew by. Sasuke looked over at her and almost smiled as she let her arms spread out, the wind caressing her features. She looked beautiful even though she had the wrapping on her face he knew she was truly smiling under it. He heard Kakashi laugh a little as Sakura started jumping through the trees chasing the wind. Kakashi looked over at Sasuke and smirked "See something you like, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked and Sasuke blushed slightly but let it go away immediately. "I don't see her as anything more than a friend." Sasuke said with his hands still in his pockets and started jumping through the trees toward the direction Sakura went. "Ah but you admit she is a friend." Kakashi yelled after Sasuke. Kakashi chuckled as Sasuke shot him a glare then disappear through the cover of branches. Naruto pouted and jumped after them mumbling something about 'stupid teme trying to steal Sakura from me.' Kakashi sighed then went after them pulling out his book in the process. "This is going to be an interesting year." Kakashi said with a smirk as he jumped through the trees after his students.


	13. Sand siblings

**~Day they meet Sand Siblings~**

After Training for the day which Sakura barley participated in only occasionally giving the boys pointers. Mostly she talked to Kakashi about new books coming out or they would recommend a series to each other. Other times they would just read in silence, not an awkward silence but a comfortable one. Right now Sakura was walking with her book in her hand with Naruto by her side. Sasuke had already left and now Sakura was trying to ignore Naruto while he was blabbing about something, she didn't really pay attention to it. Then she felt a familiar chakra signature and let a small smile go to her face. _"Ah now i remember why today felt so important its the day we meet Gaara-kun."_ Sakura thought but let the smile fell and went back to her emotionless state.

"Naruto, there is a box following you." Sakura stated while still walking. Naruto turned around and Konohamaru came out of the box. Then one thing led to another and Konohamaru pissed Sakura off. Sakura chased him threw a couple Kunai, Konohamaru bumped into Kankuro pissing yet another person off. Kankuro grabbed Konohamaru by the shirt and lifted him up with a pissed off look on his face. "Watch where you're going brat." Kankuro spat. "Hey put him down now." Naruto yelled at Kankuro. Kankuro was about to retort when a blade came to his throat and Konohamaru was out of his grasp. Sakura stood in front of him with an annoyed expression. "I'm not one for brats either, especially when the brats insult me." Sakura said glaring at Konohamaru then continued speaking. "But he just so happens to be a Konoha brat so therefor if you try and hurt him, ill slice your throat open and watch you bleed out. Got it." Sakura said with anger and venom in each word she spoke.

Kankuro guled _"Damn she has the same sinister Aura as Gaara, actually hers might be even more evil."_ Kankuro looked over at Temari and by the look on her face he knew she sensed it too. He then looked back at Sakura and nodded his head yes, at that point Sasuke appeared. Of course he tried to act all cool by making everyone turn to him while he spoke crushing a rock in his hand. "Yeah back off or else." Sasuke said. Sakura sheathed her sword with a sigh and walked to the fence near by and leaned against it taking out her book. She then felt a sinister aura appear and she looked up from her book. She saw Gaara and the way he looked at her she knew he saw the whole thing. He showed no facial expression but the glint of curiosity in his eyes told her everything she needed to know.

"Kankuro your an embarrassment to the village." Was all Gaara needed to say before Kankuro was stuttering an excuse. Gaara rolled his eyes then vanished from the tree and to the ground near his siblings in a whirl of sand. "We are going." Gaara said and started to walk away. Sasuke got out of the tree and stopped them saying "What are three sand ninjas doing in our village." Before anyone could answer Sakura snorted. " Are you stupid or are you to bent up on being a emo-wanna-be-avenger that you did not listen to Kakashi talk about the Chunnin exams that were starting this week." Sakura said still leaning against the wall with her book in her hand. Sasuke ignored her only letting a small growl exit his mouth and went back to focusing on the siblings. "And who are you?" Sasuke asked. Temari blushed and smiled "you mean me." She said pointing at herself.

"No, you with the red hair." Sasuke asked 'Shattering Tem-chans heart' or thats how she explains it. Gaara looked over his shoulder "Sabaku no Gaara." "Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said looking at Gaara with his hands in his pockets. "I don't particularly care about you, i know who you are. Im interested in your teammate." Sasuke tried to hide an irritated look. Naruto smiled and pointed at himself. "The names Na..." Poor Naruto never got to finish because sand was wrapped around his mouth as Gaara appeared in front of Sakura in a whirl of sand. Sakura looked up from her book as a shadow went of the pages. "Can i help you?" Sakura said raising an eyebrow "Who are you?" Gaara asked in an emotionless tone. "I dont get how that would be relevant to you since we might be killing each other this week." Sakura said and then went back to her book. Sakura's watch beeped and she looked down.

"Oh Naruto sorry to leave before we went and got ramen but i got to go." Sakura said and walked past Gaara saying her name loud enough for just him to hear. She jumped onto the fence and waved a quick goodbye then jumped out of sight. "Sakura, it suites her." Gaara mumbled quietly then walked back to his siblings and they left. Leaving an annoyed Sasuke and an angry Naruto. "Grr who does that guy think he is talking to Sakura, he even wrapped sand around my face." Naruto shouted frustrated. "Tsk." Sasuke said **(AN: thats a word right)** And put his hands in his pocket and walked away. "Hey Teme wait!" Naruto called after his best friend.

Meanwhile Sakura crouched on a concealed branch of a tree overlooking what was happening after she left. She had chakra in her ears so she could hear things no matter how far she was away from them. She stood up and turned around just as an ANBU appeared there _"Probably hoping to knock me out or something, well that will obviously never happen. Maybe he's knew because i sensed his chakra signature a mile away, i thought Konoha ninja were more skilled than this. Well great now i'm sounding like Madara."_ Sakura thought mentally shaking her head. She then examined the ANBU, he was tall had brown hair from what she could see and had a Fox mask on. The usual ANBU uniform with the Katana on his back and his shoulders were shown and had the ANBU tattoo on it.

Sakura smiled up at him **(AN: She still has the wrapping so she is just tilting her head a little and closing her eyes, it will be like this everytime i say she smiled.)** "Konichiwa Fox-san." Sakura said with a slight wave. The ANBU looked at her and then looked at where she was looking before. He did not say anything but motioned for her to follow him. "Ok Fox-san." She said in an innocent voice and jumped off the tree following him. The ANBU was going at an incredible speed far too fast for a regular genin to follow, well then again Sakura isn't a regular genin. He wasn't even going a portion of how fast Sakura could go. Sakura smirked _"well this is a test obviously and im being taken to the Hokage because Kakashi told them of my skills anyway, so might as well go faster than this."_ Sakura thought. She was now right next to him and she looked over at him. "Im sorry Cat-san but this speed its well." Sakura paused and put her hand on her chin as if she was thinking.

The ANBU looked over at her and smirked under his mask _"To fast for her huh, and i thought Kakashi said she took on Zabuza."_ The ANBU thought. "well you see its to slow for me if im running im used to going faster than this, as in much faster so i will be going to the Hokage by myself since you Probably can't handle my speed." Sakura said with a smile, which just pissed the ANBU off. Then before he could say anything she was gone a trail of dust where she once stood. Nearly seconds later Sakura was in the Hokage's office with her book in her hand and other hand in her pocket standing with a lazy poster. She was standing right next to Kakashi who was in the same poster with his book in the same hand as Sakura.** (AN: see they have a very father daughter relationship as in she picked up a lot from Kakashi. if you have not noticed already.)** Kakashi looked over at Sakura and smirked under his mask. "Sakura what happened to your ANBU escort." Kakashi asked with his one visible brow raised.


	14. ANBU

Sakura looked up at him and smiled innocently "escorts definitely a word for it, but he was going a bit too slow for me so i think i left him in the dust i little ways back." Sakura said smiling up at Kakashi. He smiled a little and patted her on her head, which got him a slap on the hand. She pouted up at him fixing her hair while she did. Kakashi chuckled a bit then stopped when a slightly panting ANBU appeared in the room. "Oh Fox-san my apologies if i left you back there, but i wanted to see if you could keep up, but because you were so incompetent at your job by underestimating me you couldn't now could you." Sakura said with a smile on her face looking at the ANBU. She inwardly smirked as she felt the anger radiating off of him. She then moved put her hand up and caught the ANBU's leg that would have hit her in the stomach. "Why are you even and ANBU." Sakura said her smile forming into a scowl and her eyes turning emotionless. She squeezed his leg to enable him to get away as she glared at him, he tried to bring his leg back but Sakura's vice like grip would not allow it.

"You can't mask your chakra, you underestimate your opponents, you can't control your emotions and..." Sakura stopped and squeezed his leg more resulting him in letting out a small scream. "You can't handle a little pain." She finished and swung him into the window past the Hokage. The window shattered and he flew to the ground landing on his back. "Tsk incompetent fool." Sakura muttered under her breath, then noticed the Hokage staring at her. "Oh um Hokage- sama it is an honor to meet you, and i am very sorry about your window." She said doing a quick bow. "It is quite alright, but i would like you to have a seat. It appears we have some things to discuss." The Hokage said looking at the ANBU as he was starting to get up. "Yes Hokage-sama, but i have a question." Sakura said as she sat down on the chair across from him. "Yes?" He asked encouraging her to continue. "Is it a crime to be a genin yet be able to do the things i can do?" She asked crossing her legs and putting her hands on her knee.

"No it is not a crime." The Hokage said eyeing her suspiciously _"She acts far above her age, interesting."_ The Hokage thought. "Then sir, i dont understand why im here." Sakura said her eyes turning cold. "You are here because i have heard of your abilities and it has come to my attention that you have even more abilities." The Hokage said with that same smile that he always had. "Listen Hokage-sama if you want to test my abilities the answer is no, and if you want to tell all of Konoha about my abilities. That would be almost forcing me to test them, and i assure you i wont be forced to do anything." Sakura said glaring at him. "And if you try and tell anyone, if either of you do." Sakura said sending a glare to Kakashi. "Before im ready to reveal them ill take both of your entire Icha Icha series and destroy them to where you will never see them again. Also if you try to get more from Jiraiya-san I will find out and i will, lets say convince him not to send any understand." Sakura said standing up and walking to the door. "I think this conversation is over, don't you." Sakura said then left the room and closed the door on her way out.

"Interesting student you have Kakashi." Sarutobi said with an amused look on his face. "Uh yeah sorry about her." Kakashi said rubbing the back of his head with his hand. "No its fine, Cat." Sarutobi said and a man with a Cat Mask on appeared next to Kakashi. "Cat i would like you to follow the girl that just left my office and report anything that stands out to you." Sarutobi said and the ANBU bowed. "Yes Hokage-sama" and then disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sakura was walking out of the building, she pulled out her book and started walking. She was halfway to her house when she felt a chakra signature that she recognized. "Yamato, hmm im guessing he was sent to watch me. Well might as well have a little fun with this, i was getting low on reading material anyway." Sakura thought and let a smirk go to her face before putting on her henge. The henge was the same one from before and after using it she went into the book store that she had a while ago.

Yamato watched as Sakura put on a henge and then went into a store that she was to young to go in. "hmm interesting." Yamato muttered then watched as she came out moment later with a bag of books. She walked further down the street and let the henge down then disappeared in a whirl of cherry blossoms. Yamato was about to move when his instincts took over resulting him in taking out his katana and swing it behind him. Metal clashed with metal and Yamato looked forward to see Sakura with a kunai in her hand. "Geeze cat-san, i just wanted to say hello you did not have to almost impale me with a katana." Sakura said sarcastically. "Honestly though, did the Hokage really think that i wouldn't find out he was sending someone to watch me." Sakura said her eyes cold and harsh.

Yamato looked at her with interest, and then brought his katana down and sheathed it. "what were your orders anyway?" Sakura asked putting away her kunai. "Im not going after you, however im doing something in this area of the village." Yamato lied skillfully. Sakura knew he was lying but being the lazy person she was she let it slide. "Oh um my apologies cat-san, it felt like i was being followed so i assumed you were the one following me." Sakura said bowing a little and then jumped off of the tree waving goodbye and walked toward her house.


	15. Chunin Exams

**~Time skip day of the first test~**

Yamato had followed her since the first day she found him out, still she sensed him but was too lazy to do anything about it. Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke already got the papers for the exam and were now heading into the place to start the first exam. They walked into the building and right away Sakura could feel the genjutsu from the second floor. Sakura was wearing black baggy pants with a chain as the belt and also various chains and buckles on the pant. A dark blue mesh shirt with fishnet under it and a black ribbon that held her hair. It went down to the bottom half of her back and had two skull pins on both the ends. Sakura stretched her arms and yawned making her sleeve fall halfway down her arm. It exposed a new Tattoo she had gotten, well not really a tattoo more of a mark. It came when she was finally able to control the dragon she summoned. Well after destroying almost an entire forest, then the damn thing made her experience the most horrific pain ever that made her pass out. She then woke up in her bed to a searing pain in her right arm and a Tattoo of a dragon wrapping around her arm. It was horrible but it actually looked pretty cool. It ended on her hand, the top of the head on the top of her hand and the jaw on her palm. It looked like it was eating her hand, the scales looked so realistic and the tail ended at the side of her neck. She glanced to her side to see Sasuke looking at the Tattoo, he was about to open his mouth and Sakura interrupted him. "Don't ask, by the way there is a genjutsu on the second floor." Sakura whispered the last part,Sasuke nodded and the continued walking.

They made it to the second floor to see a group of genin around a door and two people blocking the door. Sakura sighed and then was about to tell Sasuke and Naruto that they should go upstairs now. She looked over to see Sasuke gone "Shit" She mumbled under her breath as she saw Sasuke walk out of the crowed. "Reverse the genjutsu already, we can tell its the second floor, My teammate could tell it was a genjutsu even from the first floor." He said motioning toward Sakura who was now standing next to him. Sakura face palmed. "Oh really, you're smart, but..." one of the guys was about to kick Sasuke then Lee flashed in between them and grabbed the man's leg. She could here Neji sighed " Lee i thought you were the one who suggested that we don't show what we could do." Neji said walking up and stopping by Sakura. They smiled a little at eachother then went back to there emotionless fecaudes. "I know." Lee said, then walked up to Sakura and smiled at her. "Hello my name is lee and I would like to ask if you would be my girlfriend." Lee said giving her a thumbs up. Sakura looked at him up and down then looked at everyone else as they were waiting for an answer. Unbeknownst to her team Sakura is actually well known in Konoha. "Listen kid, I don't date anyone that is weaker than me, so sorry but unless you could beat me in a fight or actually hurt me at all than the answer is no." Sakura said and then pulled out her book ignoring him.

You could barely see the smirk on Neji and Sasukes faces as Lee sulked in the corner. "Anyway we better go, the exams should be starting soon you guys go upstairs i'll meet you up there in a minute." Sakura said going down the hall the opposite way of the stairs. "I feel his presence again, dammit why is he here?" Sakura cursed under her breath. She rounded the corner and stopped in her tracks at the end of the hallway. She felt a small gust of wind then turned around to see the Akatsuki cloak and the man with the orange mask. Sakura let out an inhuman growl "What the _hell_ are _you_ doing here?" Sakura snarled. "Now, now all Tobi wanted to do was see how his blossom was going to do in the chunin exams." He said in the Tobi voice. "I. am. not. yours." Sakura said with anger. Madara walked forward toward her and she stepped backward until her back hit the wall. Madara was standing close to her now, he leaned down so his mask was level with her face. He leaned in near her ear his hot breath fanning her neck. "If i want something, i take it." Madara said in his regular deep voice. Sakura punched but he had already vanished, Sakura let out an enraged yell and punched the wall. The wall crumbled on impact with her fist, the pieces flying out and hit the street below. Kankuro and Temari happened to be around the corner and ran to see what was going on. Sakura stood there with her fist stretched out near the hole in the wall.

Temari looked at Kankuro and he looked back at her with a puzzled expression. Sakura put her fist back by her side and flipped the hair out of her face. Sakura walked toward Temari and Kankuro and walked passed them. "What the hell are you looking at?" Sakura said walking by her eyes blazing red. Sakura walked to the main hall and went up the stairs with a pissed off look on her face. She got to the door at the same time as the boys and kakashi briefed them and said goodbye. Naruto and Sasuke looked at her and then eachother wondering what she was so pissed off about. Naruto shrugged his shoulder then opened the doors to reveal a ton of tough looking genin. The other members of rookie nine made their way over to them and they started talking. Sakura however moved to the window and sat down leaning against the wall with her feet up on the ledge. Then she felt that oh-so familiar presence, she made chakra go into her ears as she felt him approach her team.

A few minutes went by and he pulled out the cards that showed other people stats and skills. "Can you show us... um my teammate Sakura's stats?" Sasuke asked shifting on his feet a little. "Shit" Sakura said under her breath. Sakura started pushing through people and made it to her team as Kabuto showed them her stats. "What, Five A rank missions and Two S rank missions, what the hell!?" Naruto shouted and then looked over at Sakura with disbelief. Sasuke looked at her with rage and the rest with shock. Sakura looked down a little and then back up as Kabuto was staring at her. Kabuto then opened his mouth "And she was requested by the ANBU captain to be apart of the squad." Sakura moved like lightning, she was in front of Kabuto with a blade to his throat. Everyone in the room stopped and looked at them, Sakura used chakra to communicate with Kabuto from his mind._ "I know who you are, i also know that Orochimaru is here with you, so stop messing with my life and what my teammates believe of me to be or i will rat you out and your entire plan to the Hokage, got it?"_ Sakura threatened. Kabuto Smirked but the smirk soon fell and he nodded.

Ibiki then came in the room and glared at Sakura, she gave him a sheepish grin and removed the knife from Kabuto's throat. She sat down and smiled at Ibiki again but his glare didn't falter. Sakura pouted as he ignored her and started introductions with the rest of the genin that were taking the exams. Sakura was actually taking classes with Ibiki on interrogation, they had a sister brother type relationship. He always pried into her life and was overprotective all the time. While she was annoying and as hyper as she could be just to make his life harder. Yet he was still her sensei and she still respected him as an older brother type figure and a teacher. She was actually one of his best students and was _Very_ good at interrogation. Most of the time all she had to do was enter a room and be scary as hell then the person would tell them what they wanted. Though the times when they resisted and did not speak were her favorite. The reason for that was because she could break bones and torture the person all she wanted without getting a boring lecture from Kakashi.


	16. Forest of Death

Ibiki was explaining the boring rules still and Sakura glanced out the window to see Madara in the Tobi persona. He was jumping around chasing a butterfly jumping off rooftops after it. "Are you fucking serious." Sakura said and facepalmed. She looked back at the window and saw him stop and wave at her in the Tobi like manner. "What a fucking idiot." She mumbled, but apparently she said it louder then she thought because Ibiki was now standing beside her. Sakura looked at her side and almost jumped in surprise. Ibiki glared at her "Sakura would you like to pay attention or would you like me to send you and your team out right now?" Ibiki said pointing to the door. "Uh no, sorry Sensei i was just distracted." Sakura said glancing at the window again to see that Tobi was gone. Ibiki leaned close his eyes looking into her soul **(AN: Not really but you get what i mean.)** "Now can we complete the introductions so we can start the first exam?" Ibiki asked with his hands behind his back and narrowing his eyes. "Y-yes Sensei." Sakura said and sunk down a little in her seat. "Now lets begin the Exam, you know the rules you get marked down every time you are caught cheating and if you are caught cheating three times you and your team are eliminated, alright now begin." Ibiki said and people started right away, well everyone except Sakura. Sakura sat on her chair leaned back and put her feet on the table, putting her hands behind her head and closing her eyes.

After a while Sakura drifted to sleep, it was a little bit till she woke again and that was when she felt a tug on her brain. She shrugged it off as Ino trying to do her mind transfer Jutsu, which by the way does not work on people like Sakura. The reason for this is because Sakura has a very strong mind, as does Shikamaru. Though with him it is different, he would be to lazy to push the person out of his mind. Sakura has trained with Ino a lot when they were about seventeen so she has trained her mind to resist that kind of prodding, even when asleep. Sakura turned around a little and saw Ino looking rather confused at her desk, Sakura let out a small chuckle. _"It looks like she never changed, even after i said i did not like that bastard."_ Sakura shrugged her shoulders and was about to drift off again until she looked around and saw how empty the room was. I mean there was still a lot of people but it seemed that people were kicked out while she was asleep. "alright, we will now be starting the tenth question." Some people looked panicked and others tried looking like they had everything under control. Ibiki looked at everyone and smirked he said the requirements of the tenth question. When he said that 'if you get it wrong then you can't ever take the exams again.' People freaked out and started shouting that it was ridiculous. "if you quit now you and your team will be taken out but you will be able to take the exams again, so if you want to leave get out now." Ibiki said and pointed toward the door.

Some people raised their hands and were told to leave the room, Naruto raised his hand and Sasuke tensed. Naruto then gave his little speech which gave the other people confidence to stay. Sakura sighed _"He changes people so much just by talking or fighting and he does not even realize it."_ Sakura thought and let a small smile go to her face. Apparently she had been thinking for longer than she thought because the next thing she knew Anko burst in through the window. Anko smiled at Sakura and she smiled back and did a small jokingly two finger salute at her. "Alright magets, i am your next Proctor Anko Mitarashi." Anko said with a smirk on her face. "Anko you're a little early." Ibiki said going around her banner. Anko ignored him and then told everyone where to meet for the next part of the exam.

**~Small time skip to the forest of death~**

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto were getting ready to go inside the gate right when it opened. Sakura having to say over and over in her head to make herself slow down because they would not be able to keep up with her speed. Sakura took a bored poster and waited for the gate to open, she stretched her arms and let out a yawn. Naruto and Sasuke looked at her for a moment like she was crazy. "What just because you guys are nervous does not mean im going to be." Sakura said putting her hands on her hips. Sasuke rolled his eyes and Naruto pouted "im not nervous Sakura." Naruto said. Sakura looked at him and smirked "Yeah of course not, you're probably only shaking because its cold outside." Sakura said gesturing to the hot weather. "Shut up both of you we are about to start." Sasuke said and got ready to run. Sakura rolled her eyes but did not get into a position to run. Then the gates slid open and the signal for the start of the exam went off, they bolted in right away. "You guys stay here for a second i will be right back." Sakura said as she felt the presence of another team. She activated a Gekagenki** (Or however you spell that)** That also came with mastering the summoning and controlling the strongest dragon. She did not call it that though Sakura decided to call it one of her secret weapons. Though it did not do much, mostly just showed her heat signatures like where someone was even if they masked their chakra. Sort of like the Byakugan but instead of just show if something or someone is there it also has one other interesting trate. Along with being able to sense heat signatures, the other power however is fueled by her anger. She can create a heat wave around her body that acts sort of like a shield. With enough hate and anger anything, like a kunai or sword will incinerate by the heat around her body. Though that would take an incredible amount of hate and anger, which she has never had.

Sakura ran toward the people at full speed and got a kunai ready to attack them. Sakura threw the kunai when she got close to her targets and hit one of them in the leg. The man let out a yelp as the metal tore through his skin and he fell on his ass holding his leg. His two other team members turned around and went back to go help him. Sakura smirked and threw two more kunai each making its marks into the two other mens legs. Sakura did a flip and landed on her feet in front of the three men. She had a smirk on her face and a kunai twirling in her hand. "Now boys why don't you give me your scroll and nobody has to die." Sakura said throwing the kunai in the air and catching it again. The men looked rather weak so it was no wonder they obliged with Sakura's request. "Why thank you your such gentleman." Sakura said grabbing their scroll and turning her back on them. One of the men grabbed the kunai out of their leg and threw it at the back of Sakura's head. Sakura disappeared and reappeared behind the man grabbing the front of his neck. "I will now demonstrate to your teammates why you should not mess with people that are stronger than you." Sakura said letting her sharp nails puncture his skin a little, her eyes growing dark and cold. His eyes widened and the other men tried to help, before they could Sakura dug her nails into his neck and tore out his throat.


	17. Shukaku

His teammates stopped in their tracks looking at their teammates dead body bleed out from the throat. Sakura shook her hand a little letting the blood sprinkle in the grass, she wiped the blood off of her hand. "Well there is really no use in you being alive, since your teammate is dead you cannot complete the exam and since you are so terribly weak you would not stand a chance against any other opponent anyway, so let say we end it here." Sakura said walking toward the men with the blood dripping off her hand. Sakura stopped and looked at the ground, she jumped backward and flipped onto a tree branch. As soon as she landed on the tree branch sand that was on the ground shot up and closed over the two men. Making it so there was no escape, she was crouched on the branch hearing the men scream. "Sand burial." She heard Gaara say as he appeared in a whirl of sand next to the tree she was on. Sakura let an inhuman growl escape her throat as the men were crushed inside the sand and the sand went back to Gaara. Sakura got down from the tree with one jump and growled angrily. "They. were. mine." Sakura growled narrowing her eyes. Gaara didn't move or say anything he just sort of stared at her. After a moment they both felt the presence of two more people. Sakura not thinking straight threw two kunai in the bushes a moment later "What the fuck!" Kankuro yelled. Sakura being temporarily distracted and angry but not enough for her power to activate.

She wasn't able to move quick enough from gaara's attack, well not really an attack. Gaara grabbed her by her arms and pinned her against the tree with his sand. Kankuro and Temari walked out of the bushes a moment later to see Gaara's face only inches from Sakura and her pinned up against a tree with sand. Sakura opened her eyes to look into yellow eyes with black diamonds and four black dots staring back at her. "Shukaku." Sakura said in an almost whisper. "Hello Sakura." Shukaku said in a low voice. "What do you want?" Sakura asked narrowing her eyes. "It appears someone has been meddling with time, do you possibly have anything to do with it?" Shukaku asked with an eyebrow raised. Though Akuma turned back time, the tailed beasts along with summoning creatures are not from earth. They are more of spirits than anything because they cannot die. Therefore they would notice if something like someone turning back time would happen. "I sort of figured you would notice, because the Gaara i know would never ask my name like he did when we first met." Sakura said with a smirk. "Though look at the bright side, if i accomplish what i came here to accomplish you wont be extracted from Gaara." Sakura said with a small smile. "And how exactly does that benefit me?" Shukaku asked with a growl. "Oh it doesn't." Sakura said then disappeared in a whirl a cherry blossoms.

Sakura appeared on a tree branch a little ways away from the sand siblings and bolted away towards her team. "Shit" Sakura muttered as she felt Orochimaru's chakra getting closer to Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura disappeared and reappeared in front of Sasuke and he jumped back a little ways. "Where is Naruto?" Sakura asked narrowing her eyes. "We were attacked when he went to go to the bathroom and we got split up." Sasuke said slowly inching for a kunai. "Oh calm down Sasgay im not an enemy." Sakura said with a yawn and then threw a kunai at the opening where the fake Naruto came into view. He dodged it "Hey what the hell guys!" The imposter yelled. "Oh just drop the damn act we know you're not Naruto." Sakura said with a bored look and then let her eyes flash red. "He has a much different heat signature than you do, well actually different than everyone." Sakura said. "Hmm interesting, you can read heat signatures, i have never heard of that Kekkei Genkai **(AN: I finally learned how to spell it)** Like that." The man said and he dropped the henge. "Well there has never been one, till now that is." Sakura said with an emotionless expression on her face.

"Now if you would be so kind to tell us where our teammate is so we can 'be on our merry way'" Sakura said the last part sarcastically with air quotes. "Unless that is, you want to end up like the other group i ran into." Sakura said holding her hand that still had wet blood on it. Sasuke looked over to her and the blood starting to drip off of her hand, he smirked a little. "So we have two scrolls now?" Sasuke asked and she nodded. "So now all we have to do is avoid people and go to the tower." Sakura said shaking her hand a little to get the blood off of it. "Hn" Sasuke said putting his hands in his pockets. "Ill take care of this pathetic weakling, Naruto is tied up over there." Sakura said pointing past the ninja in front of them. Sasuke nodded then took off, the ninja tried to stop him but was met with a hand to his throat. "You even try and touch him and ill take your fucking head off." Sakura said menacingly.

"And trust me you don't want that, even though im going to kill you anyway its a rather... gruesome way to die." Sakura said with an evil glint in her eyes. The man tried jumping back but Sakura still had her hand at his throat. "You know if you jump back all i have to do is make chakra scalpels with my fingers and slice your throat apart." Sakura said with a sadistic smirk. The man gulped and Sakura getting bored of people being scared of her ended the fight. She pulled the man forward put chakra into her other hand and pushed it into his stomach. Her hand went through and she dropped her hold on the man's throat and slid her hand out of his body. "Tsk boring." Sakura said and then zoomed forward toward Sasuke and Naruto. When she got to them they looked at her arm as blood dripped off of it. They were about to open their mouths to say something before Sakura stopped them. "Dont worry guys, its not my blood." Sakura said with a smile and they closed their mouths. "Lets go." Sasuke said turning around and walking toward the tower.


	18. Orochimaru

**My apologies if you read this chapter before, i guess i had no time to edit so there was no spaces in this chapter for paragraphs... -.- sorry. **

* * *

Sakura didn't move though, the boys looked back at her in confusion. "Sasuke?" Sakura said looking over at him. "What?" He asked with a confused face. "Did you and Naruto get separated in anyway while you guys were walking away from the place where he was tied up?" Sakura asked narrowing her eyes at 'Naruto'. Sasuke looked at Sakura then at Naruto and jumped away and landed near Sakura. "Yes actually we did, Naruto said something about forgetting his pack so i waited for him." Sasuke said taking out a kunai. "As i thought, Sasuke go get Naruto." Sakura said with a sigh taking out her kunai. "Why?" Sasuke asked. "Because this is a battle you can't face, i don't want anyone getting in my way with this, besides if this battle goes wrong i'll be the one to die and not one of my friends." Sakura said looking over at Sasuke creasing her eyes to indicate she was smiling. "Now go, please." Sakura said and Sasuke left. "You can drop the henge." Sakura said once Sasuke was out of earshot "Orochimaru." Sakura finished getting ready to bite her thumb.

The henge was dropped and Orochimaru in the disguise of the woman appeared. "Kabuto told me about you, it's interesting i heard that Sasuke was the strongest one on your team it appears that thats not the case." Orochimaru said with a curious glint in his eyes like he had just discovered a new Jutsu. "Enough talk, i want to get this over with." Sakura said. Then she unbound some of her chakra, to Orochimaru it was surprising and terrifying at the same time. There was so much chakra, so much power, so much evil. He began rethinking his target as he felt the sheer amount of energy and power. Orochimaru licked his lips throwing his hat and getting ready to fight. Orochimaru bit his thumb and summoned Manda the giant snake. Sakura smirked "Its so wonderful to see you Manda." Sakura said putting her hand on her hip. "You, so you are the one who has been meddling with time." The snake hissed out in anger. "Oh i guess you caught me." Sakura said sarcastically rolling her eyes. Manda zoomed forward to bite sakura, she smirked and jumped back. "Sad that the first thing you do when you see me is try and kill me, im so hurt." Sakura said with a fake hurt voice. She then smirked and bit her thumb and put her palm on the ground.

There was a puff of smoke and when it faded Sakura was standing on top of a dragon. The dragon was all black with two horns on its head that spiraled out in the direction of its back. The dragon was a little bigger then Manda, it had teeth that were stained with blood and was floating a couple feet off the ground. Its scales reflected the light magnificently and created different colors on the ground near it. "What have you awaken me for." The dragon said angrily. "My apologies Kyofu, i just had a problem I needed taken care of." Sakura said motioning toward Orochimaru and Manda who were in front of her. Kyofu looked over at Manda "Tsk, you need my help to take care of small fry like this?" Kyofu asked. "No not really, i just wanted to show you off." Sakura said laughing a bit. "Im leaving." Kyofu said. "Yeah ok tell your dad I said hi." Sakura said and jumped off of Kyofu as he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Orochimaru narrowed his eyes "What was that." He said more than asked. "That pedo-snake was a dragon from hell." Sakura said and Orochimaru twitched at the nickname she gave him. "And how is it that a little girl like you is able to summon that?" Orochimaru asked. "Now why exactly would i tell you anything Pedo-snake?" Sakura asked with a fake smile. "Because." Orochimaru said letting his (AN:Creepy as fuck.) tongue slid out of his mouth licking his lips then he continued talking.

"I will kill you if you don't." Sakura's eyes flashed red and heat started to radiate off of her as her tattoo started glowing. "Listen Snake, you are a couple years too late to even be able to touch me." Sakura said angrily. Orochimaru looked at her with interest as he saw her bright red eyes starting to fade as she breath in and out. Her eyes regained their normal green color and she stood there for a moment thinking. Orochimaru watched her with interest then pulled a confused face a she started walking away. She looked behind her at him "Go ahead and take chicken-ass, but you wont need to give him a curse mark to do it, he will go with you willingly." Sakura said and she was almost by Naruto and Sasuke when she quickly turned around and put her hand in front of her. Manda's nose connected with her open palm and was stopped without her moving an inch from the impact. "You really think i wasn't expecting you to do that, especially after you saw my summoning?" Sakura said. Orochimaru was about to open his mouth when Sakura stopped him. "You have not even seen a fraction of my power or strength and if you make me pissed enough to actually use it, you won't even have time to regret it because your body parts will be on different sides of the world when im done with you." Sakura said angrily trying to keep the red away from her eyes. "So you either take him or die right here and now, got it?" Sakura asked squeezing Manda so hard to where it started crushing his teeth. Manda decided that now would be a good time to go, so he disappeared. Orochimaru, though mad as he was for being given orders by a twelve year old but he knew she could beat the living shit out of him. So he just let an angry growl exit his lips narrowed his eyes and when she didn't back down, he nodded.


	19. Team Dosu

Sakura walked back to her team giving Orochimaru the time to try and attack Sasuke and Naruto. When she heard screams of 'what the hell' there were most likely Naruto's she picked up speed. Sakura ran into the clearing that Naruto and Sasuke were in and saw Naruto fall from the branch of a tree. Sakura through a kunai and it went through his shirt and into the tree behind him holding him up. Naruto was knocked out and Sakura jumped up to the trees to find Orochimaru biting Sasuke in the neck. Orochimaru pulled back as Sakura went to slice his neck with a kunai. Sasuke fell to his knees as the surging pain went through him and the curse mark appeared. "Sasuke are you alright?" Sakura asked faking a worried look. When Sasuke didn't respond Sakura growled and looked at Orochimaru "What the hell did you do to him?" Sakura said giving him a look of Get-the-hell-out-of-here. "I just left him with a little gift." Orochimaru said then Sakura sent Kunai at him and he disappeared. Sasuke collapsed and lost consciousness leaving Sakura to carry them. Sakura let a sigh escape her and she hefted Sasuke onto her shoulder with ease. Sakura ran and jumped to Naruto using chakra to hold herself onto the tree. She yanked to the kunai holding Naruto up and grabbed his shirt before he fell.

Sakura ran to the place she did in her timeline, the first time she took the chunin exams. Once she got there she set the boys down in the tree using it as a cover once again. Sakura grabbed her pack off of her back and started digging through it. She smirked when her fingers went over a familiar scroll. Grabbing the scroll out of the bag she set it on the ground and opened the blank scroll. Sakura bit her thumb till she felt blood, positioning her hand over the rolled out scroll she set her hand down. There was a small puff of smoke and on the paper appeared a slightly large bamboo box. She took off the lid and inside was her tea set with various kind of tea and a small bag of dango. A smile crept to her face as she got out her food slightly parting the wrapping on her face. Though not enough to where you could see her face, just enough to where she could eat. She took a bite of her dango and held it in her mouth while she prepared her tea. She chose to have Jasmine blossom tea and another stick of dango, putting the rest back in the box. About twenty minutes had already passed since she had set the boys down. She was now enjoying her tea and then felt the familiar chakra signatures start to approach. Sigh she dumped out the rest of her tea and put it back in the box. She sealed it in the scroll and put it back in her pack and put it back around her shoulders.

Sakura looked around for a place to hide and when she found a place high on a branch she made a shadow clone. She had the shadow clone pretend to be asleep while she went to her hiding place. Then Sakura waited for another five minutes and looked down from her perch to see her prey. The three people that had attacked her when the boys were knocked out the first time around. Sakura smirked as she heard the girl say 'what kind of look out is she she has fallen asleep.' They sent the squirrel out and the Sakura clone threw a kunai getting it away from the fake trap. "Who's there, show yourself?" The clone yelled standing up with a kunai in hand. The three ninja smirked at each other and stepped out of hiding. "So you knew where we were huh?" Zaku said with a smirk. "Actually." The real Sakura said now standing behind the group blocking their escape. "I saw you coming from a mile away." She said with a smirk on her face as they all turned around to face her. "Now, i have already acquired tw scrolls so i have no other use for one more, so you would have nothing to bargain for your lives." Sakura paused and an evil glint appeared in her eyes as she started stepping forward swinging a kunai on her finger. Sakura's lips quirked upwards slightly and she continued speaking "So i suggest you leave before i get bored and kill you anyway." She said taking another step forward.

Zaku laughed and took a step forward "You really think you can beat us, three against one?" Zaku said and he looked her up and down with a glint in his eyes that Sakura didn't recognize. "But you're hot, so I might go easy on you." He said with a laugh and licked his lips, Kin rolled her eyes and put her hand on her hip. **(AN: By the way if i either forgot to explain this or if you forgot, Sakura is basically as beautiful as a goddess in this, mostly because Akuma is a perv and he altered her appearance)** A shadow went over Sakura's face and she looked down slightly the shadow covering her eyes. Then after a few seconds she looked up and her eyes were fire red. The tattoo on her arm started to glow around the scales and a ring of heat surrounded her. Team Dosu looked at each other and Zaku could feel himself step back. The power from Sakura gradually increased and as it did it became harder for team Dosu to breath. Sakura let a growl escape her mouth and Kin fell to her knees holding her throat. "You really think you can talk to me in such a manner?" Sakura growled out with her fists clenched and her eyes on Zaku.

He said nothing just fell to his knees and gasped for air, he looked up and saw red eyes looking back at him. Sakura let the red fade from her eyes and a smile go to her face. Zaku, Dosu and Kin took in breaths of air as the power was suppressed. Zaku looked at Sakura as he felt her hand on his chin. She tilted her head to the side closed her eyes smiling. Zaku blushed at the closeness of them but the blush went away as he felt pressure on his chin where Sakura was holding. Her eyes opened and they were cold her smile and happiness vanished. "How about i teach you to respect other people, especially when they are stronger than you." Sakura said and before he knew it he felt a sharp pain in the middle of his stomach. He sailed through the air until his back collided with a tree making him fall to the ground. Sakura looked at the two others and narrowed her eyes "Does anyone else need a lesson?" Sakura said cracking her knuckles. The other two shook their heads quickly and Dosu stood up. Sakura glared at him and he put his hands up defensively.


	20. end of second exam

**So many people wanted longer chapters so here you go sorry they were not longer before, hope you guys like this one and sorry for not updating right away. :Laughs nervously rubbing hand on the back of head: So yeah, just tell me if you have any feedback or message me if you want a certain pairing. If you do i will incorporate it someone inside the ****story as long as it is not Sasuke, for reason i have. Or Naruto because personally I think Naruto belongs with Hinata. **

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^READ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ **

* * *

"We are obviously out matched here, I think we will leave." Dosu said backing away helping Kin to her feet. "Smart choice." Sakura said crossing her arms over her chest. Team Dosu left through the tree quickly jumping away. Sakura felt a lot of power sinister power near where the boys were. "Dammit, now I have to deal with this." Sakura said with a sigh. Sasuke stumbled out of the tree with the purple chakra surrounding him and the marks on his skin covering half his body. "S- Saku-ra." Sasuke said in a shaky voice and put his hand over the mark. "Sasuke, everything is fine go back to sleep ok." Sakura said in the most soothing voice she could and looked at him waiting for an answer. Sasuke nodded and the marks receded back into the one curse mark, the chakra going away. Sasuke's eyes closed and he passed out, before he hit the ground Sakura caught him and set him down gently. "Damn, I'm getting attached." Sakura mumbled as she looked at the two boys then sat down and rested her back on the tree. "I can't get attached, it will be to hard to leave if I do." Sakura said closing her eyes and slowly drifting to sleep. Sakura's eyes fluttered open and she slowly sat up straight and looked around to see the boys still asleep. It was now dark outside and a slight breeze passed blowing some of the discarded leaves into the sky. Sakura guessed it was around five pm, She rubbed her eyes and stood up and stretched. Sakura leaned down near Naruto and shook him awake "Naruto wake up." Sakura said in a quiet voice. Naruto sat up and yawned stretching his arms "Hey Sakura what time is it, how long have I been out?" Naruto asked in a quiet voice noting that Sasuke was still asleep.

Even though so many people think Naruto is stupid or a moron which sometimes he is. Though around Sakura he was quite, calm considerate and acted like himself. Not the phoney personality he always uses around other people. He explained to her one time that he was only acting that way to draw suspicion off of him. So people wouldn't be even more weary of him then they already were. "Just for about three hours, you needed the rest you have been working yourself to much for the last two weeks, and not doing a single question on the first part of the exam when I know you could have just because you were lazy." Sakura said with a sigh. "Because Sakura they were really easy, but not for most people, even Sasuke couldn't answer some of those questions so I didn't because it would raise suspicion about me." Naruto whined. "Yeah I guess you are right." Sakura said then went over to Sasuke and hefted him over her shoulders. "Why aren't you waking him up?" Naruto asked and caught a glimpse of the curse mark and his eyes widened. "No way..." Naruto said with a surprised tone and walked toward Sasuke. "Naruto, do you know what this is." Sakura asked narrowing her eyes slightly. "N- No, not a clue." Naruto lied. "Yeah, ok lets go." Sakura said picking up on his obvious lie. "Yeah." Naruto nodded and then jumped into the trees after Sakura. Sakura was keeping a steady and fast pace even with Sasuke on her shoulders. Naruto running right beside her but slowing down occasionally because he was lost in thought. Sakura suddenly stopped causing Naruto to almost run into her back. "What's wrong Sakura?" Naruto asked going to her side. "Looks like I am going to have to wake Sasuke up." Sakura said setting him down and pushing chakra into his head creating a shock that woke him up. Sasuke opened his eyes and shot up his head almost colliding with Sakura's.

"Sasuke calm down, take it easy you just woke up, I just need you to protect yourself for a moment." Sakura said then her eyes flicked to the side and in an instant she was up her Katana out and her arm over hovering over her chest holding the Katana. Naruto and Sasuke looked over at her and saw Kabuto with the fake smile on his face and the blade to his throat. He pushed up his glasses and slightly tilted his head looking at her. "We need to stop meeting like this." Kabuto said with a mocking tone. "You are really starting to get on my nerves asshole." Sakura growled out. Kabuto smirked and looked Sakura in the eye "My apologies I just thought you would want to have a guide to the checkpoint." Kabuto said with a fake smile on his face. "We don't need your help, Naruto Sasuke we are leaving without this guy." Sakura said putting her weapon away. "Sakura do you know where the main building is?" Naruto asked hesitantly. "Yes Naruto I do." Sakura said then started running toward the building in the middle of the forest. Naruto and Sasuke looked at eachother and then went after Sakura leaving Kabuto behind. Surprisingly they made it to the middle building uneventfully and on the first day of the exam. When they arrived they opened the scrolls and a giant puff of smoke enveloped the area. When the smoke cleared standing there was a very surprised Iruka with his eyes wide and mouth opened slightly. "Well I knew you would all do well but getting here on the first day, even if its almost dark out." Iruka said still slightly gaping. "Oh come on Iruka-san, we are all a lot stronger than we look." Sakura said creasing her eyes. Iruka sighed and congratulated them on making it to the checkpoint.

They bid their farewells and went to go get some rest. Sakura woke the next morning to a strange feeling in the back of her mind. Her eyes snapped open and she jumped out of bed right before a couple kunai hit where she used to be. Sakura turned around and saw Genma with a smirk on his face leaning against the door frame of her teams shared room. Sakura creased her eyes and walked over to Genma slowly still slightly asleep. "Good morning Genma." Sakura said with a yawn as she stretched her arms. "Sakura, so you guys completed the forest of death with no problems and got back here in a day, but I guess thats to be expected from Kakashi's star pupil." Genma said with the smirk still in its place. Sakura rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "Sasuke is his star pupil and you know it, anyway we would have gotten here earlier if we hadn't have run into." Sakura paused for a moment in thought then continued. "some complications." Genma gave a quizzical look but shrugged it off. "Okay?" He said in a questioning manner. Sakura ignored it and yawned again. "Im going to go get something to eat." Sakura said walking past him and out into the hallway. "Hey Sakura!" Genma shouted and Sakura turned around to look at him with a questioning look. "You might want to get dressed." He said with an amused smile as he saw Sakura's face go red. She was only wearing a pair of way to short shorts with a small black tank top that went a little low near the chest area. Sakura walked back into the room and grabbed some clothes on her way to the bathroom. A few moments later Sakura came out of the restroom with her regular black boots on.

She was wearing a baggy black shirt that showed most of her tattoo and black baggy pants. She had her hair up with a black ribbon and the wrappings on her face were a little less in disarray than when she first woke up. She had red fingerless gloves on and her headband resting near her neck loosely. She heard Genma whistle from the doorway and she rolled her eyes and walked with him to get food. "How have you been Genma?" Sakura asked as the ascended the stairs to go to the second floor. "Well considering that I'm basically the babysitter of you brats I'm doing just great." Genma said with sarcasm. "Baby sitter hah, I think if you were to baby sit someone, the kid would be dead with in ten minutes of you being near it." Sakura said with a smile on her face. "Yeah your probably right." Genma said with a laugh. Sakura opened the double doors to the cafeteria and when she did she saw a couple of teams inside already. A smirk went onto Sakura's face as she saw team Dosu sitting at one table then Kabuto's team sitting at another. "Looks like I was not the only one that finished last night." Sakura said as she walked inside. All eyes turned to her as she walked inside and started getting food with Genma trailing behind her. "It looks like a lot of people hate you already." Genma said with an amused smile on his face as he looked at all the glares Sakura was getting.

"Yes, but however much you might hate them if they are stronger than you and if you lack to courage to fight or stand up to them then the hate is just a hollow statement." Sakura said as she put five sticks of dango on her plate along with two hot bean buns. "Very well put." She heard someone say from beside her, from the corner of her eye she saw Genma tense and start to slide out a kunai. Sakura gared at Genma with a look that said 'don't be stupid.' Sakura turned around with a small smile on her face and her tray of food in her hand. "Why hello, it seems you also completed the exams." Sakura said creasing her eyes as she slightly clenched her fists on the side of her metal tray. "yes I have." Orochimaru said still being in the disguise of the women. "So glad to see that you did not get horribly maimed or torn up by something unspeakable like a dragon or something." Sakura said creasing her eyes as in a sickly sweet way.

**~Flash back~**

After Orochimaru left and the boys were sleeping Sakura got terribly bored. So instead of just sitting there she released Koon, one of the less mature and more playful dragons. Though he was smaller than Kyofu he was quite powerful and quite fast. She told him to go find Orochimaru and when he left she felt the presence of team Dosu.

**~End~ **

"Of course not." He said slightly narrowing his eyes. "Well it was so wonderful to see you again, but I am in the middle of having breakfast so I will bid you adue." She said and walked away with her tray and Genma followed her occasionally glancing behind him. When they were sitting at a table Genma facing Sakura on the other side of the table. Sakura stomped on Genma's foot making him jump up hitting his legs on the table. "Ahh dammit Sakura, what the hell was that for." Genma said rubbing his hurt leg. "Are you crazy or do you just have a death wish, you know very well who that is and so do I, if you attacked him you would have died." Sakura whispered angrily just enough for him to here the edge in her voice. Genma stopped talking and stared at her for a moment. "Were you worried Sakura." Genma said raising a brow. Sakura spluttered and some of the drink she was drinking spilled on the table. "W-what o-of course not." Sakura said with a slight tinge of pink on her cheeks. Genma let a giant smile go to his face and Sakura tried to think of an excuse. "I just dont want to have to save your sorry ass again." Sakura said with a huff and looked away crossing her arms over her chest. Sakura heard a movement on the table and thought Genma got up to leave. She turned her head back around to see him leaning close to her with a smirk on his face. Sakura sort of squeaked and fell backwards pushing herself off the table to get away from Genma.

Who's face just happened to have been only inches from hers, which resulted her into freaking out. Most of the eyes in the room traveled to that area because of the echo inside the cafeteria. They saw Sakura on the ground her face beet red with Genma laughing his ass off sitting at the table. Sakura's face turned even more red but in anger and not embarrassment she clenched her fist up and stood. "Ugh you asshole!" Sakura screamed and walked toward him with a fist raised. He stopped laughing and got up and started slowly backing away from the beyond pissed off Sakura. "Ok Sakura I'm..." He was interrupted to Sakura shunshining in front of him and punching him in the stomach. Immediately the wind was knocked out of him and he was thrown into the air and hit one of the concrete walls. The wall cracked and broke slightly and he fell to the ground with a pained groan. He sat up and rubbed his head all eyes in the room were now on he both of them. "Next time you pull something like that I will rip of your balls and choke you with them by shoving them so far down your throat that you will wish I had just killed you." Sakura threatened and then turned around and slammed open the metal doors making them break off their hinges. Genma was still on the ground and most of the eyes in the room were on him. "Guess I went to far this time huh." Genma said with a smile and proceeded on getting up from the ground.


End file.
